Informator2
=wstęp= stopki i podziękowania Składamy serdeczne podziękowania władzom Wydziału Matematyki i Informatyki UJ, a przede wszystkim Dyrektorowi Instytutu Informatyki – profesorowi Markowi Skomorowskiemu – za wsparcie i pomoc w realizacji tego projektu. Dziękujemy naszym wspaniałym paniom sekretarkom, które wskazywały nam drogę w labiryntach regulaminów. Przewodnik studenta zrealizowany przez Koło Studentów Informatyki UJ edycja pierwsza 2011/2012 REDAKTOR NACZELNY Michalina Hansdorfer REDAKCJA Arkadiusz Czekajski, Paulina Gajda, Michalina Hansdorfer, Wojciech Jamrozy, Michał Kawiecki, Alan Klimowski, Agnieszka Pocha, Piotr Rytko, Julia Waloszek, Martyna Wilk, Michał Wnukowski, Michał Wszołek PROJEKT GRAFICZNY, ŁAMANIE Arkadiusz Czekajski, Piotr Rytko PROJEKT OKŁADKI Piotr Rytko Dyrektora Instytutu Informatyki UJ Szanowni Państwo! Witam Was, Studentów Instytutu Informatyki UJ! Podjęcie decyzji o dalszym kształceniu było dla Państwa ważną sprawą. Wybierając kierunek studiów, często decydujemy o tym, jaka będzie nasza przyszłość. Rynek edukacyjny oferuje różne możliwości kształcenia, co czasami utrudnia podjęcie decyzji. Ważne, aby Wasz wybór był właściwy. Przede wszystkim gratuluję wyboru Instytutu Informatyki UJ jako miejsca studiów, który od początku swego istnienia, to znaczy od 1975 roku, oferuje wszechstronne i gruntowne wykształcenie informatyczne. Ponieważ jesteśmy świadomi wyzwań jakie stoją przed młodymi ludźmi, dlatego stawiamy na nowoczesną edukację, umożliwiającą zdobycie pełnego wykształcenia, a elastyczny system studiowania, umożliwiający swobodny wybór przedmiotów, pozwoli Wam samodzielnie podejmować decyzje o profilu wykształcenia. Zachęcam Was do aktywnego udziału w wykładach i ćwiczeniach, co ułatwi zdobycie wiedzy niezbędnej do znalezienia satysfakcjonującej pracy po skończeniu studiów. Dyrektor Instytutu Informatyki UJ Marek Skomorowski prezesa KSI Witaj na informatyce! Jest mi niezmiernie miło powitać Cię na naszych – wspólnych już – studiach. Czynię to w imieniu Koła Studentów Informatyki UJ, ale myślę, że również wszystkich studentów starszych lat. Czas studiów to jeden z najwspanialszych okresów życia. Mam nadzieję, że podobnie jak dla wielu starszych kolegów i koleżanek, także dla Ciebie studia na naszym Wydziale będą stanowić niewyczerpane źródło intelektualnych wyzwań i wspaniałych doświadczeń, a zawarte tu przyjaźnie będą tymi na całe życie. W ciągu najbliższych miesięcy na pewno wiele rzeczy Cię zaskoczy – czasami pozytywnie, czasami negatywnie. Aby pomóc Ci uniknąć tych mniej przyjemnych niespodzianek i ułatwić wdrożenie się w życie Uniwersytetu i Wydziału, Koło Studentów Informatyki UJ oddaje w Twoje ręce pierwszą edycję Przewodnika studenta. Jest to informator napisany przez studentów dla studentów, w którym znajdziesz odpowiedzi na wiele pytań, które sami zadawaliśmy sobie na początku studiów. Zachęcam Cię także gorąco do włączenia się w życie naszego Wydziału. Poza wykładami i ćwiczeniami dzieje się tutaj mnóstwo ciekawych rzeczy, a dzięki aktywności Samorządu Studenckiego oraz kół naukowych na pewno nie będziesz się nudził i znajdziesz coś dla siebie. Na początek zapraszam Cię na herbatę do KSI – poznajmy się! :) Michał Wszołek prezes Koła Studentów Informatyki UJ =Studiowanie= Kierunek 'Opiekun roku, starosta roku' Pierwszy rok informatyki prowadzonej przez Instytut Informatyki ma przydzielonego opiekuna roku. Opiekun roku to specjalnie wyznaczony pracownik II, do którego można zwracać się z wszelkimi pytaniami dotyczącymi studiów. Jest nim dr Jacek Lembas. W odróżnieniu od wielu kierunków studiów na informatyce WMiI nie wyznacza się starostów roczników i grup. Na naszych studiach komunikacja elektroniczna z wykładowcami i ćwiczeniowcami przebiega sprawnie i nie ma potrzeby wyznaczać pojedynczych studentów odpowiedzialnych za kontakty z nimi. 'Bardzo ważny dokument – regulamin' Studiując na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim, koniecznie zapoznaj się z regulaminem swoich studiów – znajdziesz go na stronie Uniwersytetu w odpowiednim dziale (http://www.uj.edu.pl/studenci/regulaminy) Także w przypadku wątpliwości odnośnie naszych praw i obowiązków regulamin studiów powinien być pierwszym źródłem informacji. Najbardziej przydatne kwestie staramy się omówić w dalszej części informatora, jednak tylko regulamin omawia je ze wszystkimi niuansami. 'Specjalności' Informatykę na WMiI można studiować w ramach jednej z siedmiu specjalności (nie mylić ze specjalizacją!). * Informatyka stosowana * Informatyka teoretyczna * Inżynieria oprogramowania * Modelowanie, sztuczna inteligencja i sterowanie * Matematyka komputerowa * Bioinformatyka * Informatyka analityczna Cztery pierwsze są bardzo do siebie zbliżone – przez pierwsze dwa lata jedyne różnice to pojedyncze kursy specjalistyczne, które pojawiają się dopiero na drugim roku, toteż''' możliwa jest prosta zmiana specjalności'. Informatyka stosowana ukierunkowana jest na praktyczne zastosowania teorii w nauce, teoretyczna na ścisłą teorię, inżynieria oprogramowania na aspekty komercyjnego wytwarzania oprogramowania, a MSIS, jak nazwa wskazuje, na modelowanie różnorodnych zjawisk za pomocą komputerów. Są to jednak bardzo subtelne różnice, a powyższe specjalności są do siebie bardzo podobne. http://www.studia.ii.uj.edu.pl/ Matematyka komputerowa '''umożliwia łączenie studiów matematycznych z informatyką' i obejmuje szereg kursów w wersji dla matematyków. Dopiero po drugim roku podejmuje się decyzję odnośnie ostatecznego kierunku studiów (matematyka bądź informatyka). Bioinformatyka jest nową specjalnością, ruszającą w roku akademickim 2011/2012, a od kolejnego roku ma stać się osobnym kierunkiem. Prowadzona jest wspólnie przez Instytut Informatyki, Wydział Biochemii, Biofizyki i Biotechnologii oraz Instytut Nauk o Środowisku (wszystkie po sąsiedzku na terenie III Kampusu UJ) i zapowiada się na bardzo interesujące studia. Informatyka analityczna to studia prowadzone przez Zakład Katedr i Zakładów Informatyki Matematycznej (bardziej znany jako TCS), jednostkę Wydziału Matematyki i Informatyki działającą niezależnie od Instytutu Informatyki. Są to studia o nastawieniu teoretycznym i algorytmicznym. Pomimo, iż nazwy części kursów pokrywają się z tymi prowadzonymi przez II, są to jednak zajęcia prowadzone przez osobną kadrę. http://studia.tcs.uj.edu.pl/ Zmiana specjalności z którejś z „instytutowych” na analityczną lub odwrotnie jest możliwa i bywa praktykowana, wymaga to jednak indywidualnego uzgodnienia z kierownictwem jednostki, do której chcemy się przenieść, gdyż programy tych specjalności w istotny sposób się różnią, a nawet analogiczne kursy są umieszczone w różnych semestrach. Kursy zasadniczo dzielimy na obowiązkowe i obieralne, te pierwsze przeznaczone są dla studentów danej jednostki (i tak na przykład nie można zapisać się na matematykę dyskretną w II/ZKiZIM, studiując specjalność drugiej jednostki), a drugie są ogólnodostępne (w miarę wolnych miejsc). W szczególnych przypadkach od tej reguły mogą zdarzać się odstępstwa, jeśli mamy dobry powód. Przedmioty 'Kursy na WMiI' 'Przebieg kursów' Większość przedmiotów składa się z wykładu oraz ćwiczeń, trwa jeden lub dwa semestry (nie zawsze w tym samym roku akademickim!) i kończy się egzaminem. Ćwiczenia zaliczamy w każdym z semestrów (najczęściej jest to "zaliczenie na ocenę"), a uzyskane wyniki mają istotny wpływ na ostateczny wynik z przedmiotu. Ocena z przedmiotu, nazywana często "oceną z egzaminu", zazwyczaj obliczana jest na podstawie wyników z zajęć i egzaminu. Większość zajęć trwa dwie godziny, są to jednak godziny lekcyjne, czyli czterdziestopięciominutowe. W planie zajęć zajmują wtedy pełne 120 minut, z których jednak zajęcia zajmują tylko 90, a godziny rozpoczęcia i zakończenia ustalacie z prowadzącym. 'Przedmioty obowiązkowe' W każdym semestrze jest kilka przedmiotów obowiązkowych, które trzeba zaliczyć. Na pierwszym roku wszystkie są obowiązkowe. 'Przedmioty specjalistyczne i dodatkowe' Każda specjalność posiada swoją pulę przedmiotów (specjalistycznych, fakultatywnych), z których wybieramy kilka, które musimy zaliczyć. Możemy też dobierać przedmioty dodatkowe, nieobjęte planem studiów, bądź przeznaczone dla studentów wyższych lat (wtedy nie trzeba, a nawet nie można zapisywać się na nie w późniejszych latach – przedmiot został zaliczony i miejsce jest udostępniane kolejnym chętnym) – o ile zostaną wolne miejsca i czujemy się na siłach, żeby brać na siebie dodatkowy ciężar. Będąc na pierwszym roku lepiej nie szaleć za bardzo i skupić się na przedmiotach, które są w planie zajęć. Zapisując się na zajęcia dla wyższych lat, warto sprawdzić, czy nie jest wymagane zaliczenie wcześniej innych przedmiotów (są to tzw. prerekwizyty). Zazwyczaj pełnią one głównie rolę wskazówki dla studenta i nie zawsze są rygorystycznie wymagane. Więcej informacji odnośnie tego, jakie przedmioty są wymagane na którym roku, na stronie: http://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/index.php?page=studia-stacjonarne-i-stopnia 'Zapisy na przedmioty' W pierwszym semestrze pierwszego roku jesteśmy odgórnie przypisywani do grup ćwiczeniowych – w porządku alfabetycznym. Istnieje możliwość przepisania się do innej grupy, jeżeli komuś z jakiegoś powodu dany termin nie pasuje, jednak zależy to od tego, czy w grupie, do której chcemy się zapisać, są wolne miejsca, bądź ktoś z tamtej grupy chce się przenieść do naszej. W kolejnych semestrach sami zapisujemy się do grup ćwiczeniowych, biorąc pod uwagę osoby prowadzące ćwiczenia oraz terminy zajęć umożliwiające nam ułożenie spójnego planu. Dla osób zaczynających drugi semestr pierwszego roku kolejność zapisów jest losowa. Później brana jest pod uwagę średnia (w obrębie danego roku), bądź indywidualne uwarunkowania (np. studiowanie na dwóch kierunkach, czy wykonywanie pracy zawodowej – co oczywiście musi być udokumentowane). Najpierw zapisują się osoby z wyższych lat. Jest to bardzo rozsądne, gdyż zdarzały się sytuacje, że osoba z wyższego roku miała problem z zapisaniem się na obowiązkowe dla niej zajęcia ze względu na to, że jej miejsce zostało zajęte przez kogoś z niższego roku. System zapisów jest zdalny. Na stronie https://zapisy.ii.uj.edu.pl/nroll/ będzie można przejrzeć rozpiskę przedmiotów, zobaczyć którego dnia i o której godzinie rozpoczyna się nasza sesja zapisów (po zalogowaniu się – logowanie odbywa się za pomocą punktu logowania UJ, znanego z USOSweb). I wreszcie – kiedy nadejdzie nasza kolej – zapisać się. Warto rozważyć też alternatywne plany zajęć, ponieważ może się zdarzyć, że zanim przyjdzie pora na nas, dana grupa ćwiczeniowa będzie już zapełniona. A wtedy liczy się każda minuta – zanim zdecydujemy jak inaczej ułożyć plan może się okazać, że w następnych kilku grupach ćwiczeniowych nie ma już miejsc, gdyż kolejni uczestnicy otrzymują możliwość zapisywania się w odstępach kilkuminutowych. Istnieje jeszcze szansa wymiany grup ćwiczeniowych z innymi studentami (za zgodą prowadzącego ćwiczenia i poprzez złożenie podania do sekretariatu dydaktycznego). Ale raczej rzadko studenci chcą rezygnować z tych bardziej obleganych grup. Wykłady nie są obowiązkowe, ale często warto na nie chodzić. W przypadku niektórych wykładów bywają bonusy dla tych, którzy na nie uczęszczają. Ale przede wszystkim pojawia się tam wiedza, którą czasem bardzo trudno znaleźć w internecie i bibliotekach. I to właśnie informacje przekazywane na wykładzie wymagane są na egzaminie. Wiedza z ćwiczeń przydaje się do zdania egzaminu, ale czasem może być ona niewystarczająca. Zwykle wykładowcy udostępniają slajdy z wykładów na swojej stronie internetowej, nie jest to jednak reguła. Ćwiczenia są obowiązkowe. Prowadzący na początku semestru ustala, ile można mieć nieusprawiedliwionych nieobecności, czego należy przestrzegać gdyż przekroczenie tej liczby może być podstawą do niedopuszczenia do egzaminu. 'WF' Pierwszą rzeczą, którą należy zapamiętać jest fakt, iż nie należy lekceważyć tego przedmiotu. Jest on obowiązkowy dla pierwszego roku i jeśli ktoś myśli, że nie będzie chodził i jakoś się "prześlizgnie" to jest w błędzie. Obecność jest skrupulatnie sprawdzana, a jeśli ktoś nie przyjdzie, musi przedstawić zwolnienie lekarskie lub odrobić daną godzinę w innej grupie i zanieść uzyskaną tam karteczkę do swojego prowadzącego. Pod koniec semestru wielu prowadzących nie przyjmuje już odrabiających, więc lepiej odrobić wszystko zawczasu. Nieobecności są zatem jedynym sposobem na niezaliczenie WFu – jeśli komuś by się ten wyczyn udał, jest dla niego ratunek, gdyż jest to jedyny przedmiot, z którego można otrzymać tzw. warunek (wg ustalonego cennika). Wychowanie Fizyczne jest warte 1 ECTS. Jak zapisać się na przedmiot? Przede wszystkim należy zwrócić uwagę na tablicę znajdującą się przy naszym sekretariacie dydaktycznym – tam w pierwszych dniach studiowania powinna znaleźć się niepozornie wyglądająca kartka z zapisanym terminem pierwszego spotkania – na tym spotkaniu następują zapisy na WF ogólny oraz zostaje odnotowana pierwsza obecność. Nawet jeśli ktoś planuje uczęszczać do jednej z wielu sekcji AZSu, powinien na wszelki wypadek stawić się na tym spotkaniu. Od razu warto nadmienić, że miejsc na WFie ogólnym jest o wiele mniej niż studentów na pierwszym roku – dlatego proces rozejścia się ludzi po innych grupach może nieco potrwać. Alternatywą dla ogólnego WFu może być basen (zajęcia wcześnie rano), siłownia, gimnastyka korekcyjna, grupa rowerowa, wspomniane już sekcje Akademickiego Związku Sportowego (treningi są generalnie wieczorami), Zespół Pieśni i Tańca "Słowianki" lub dowolny inny klub sportowy, z którego możemy dostać zaświadczenie o uprawianiu sportu. O dokładne i aktualne informacje warto zapytać na pierwszym spotkaniu. Z pewnym problemem mogą spotkać się dziewczyny studiujące informatykę – w zeszłym roku nie został w ogóle przewidziany w planie WF dla nich, więc należy się samemu zatroszczyć o miejsca w grupach innych kierunków. WF ogólny oraz wspomniane spotkanie organizacyjne odbywają się w Studium Wychowania Fizycznego i Sportu przy ulicy Piastowskiej 26. Harmonogram zajęć i dyżurów oraz inne informacje znaleźć można pod adresem http://www.swfis.uj.edu.pl/ 'Języki' Każdy przyszły informatyk po trzech latach studiów powinien umieć język angielski na poziomie B2. Jak to zrobić? Angielski "obowiązkowy" jest''' od 2. roku studiów'. Trwa on 4 semestry, każdy po 60 godzin, kończąc się egzaminem. Dla chętnych na 1. roku można zapisać się na tzw. kurs pomostowy. Zabawa ta kosztuje: * Język angielski – 60 godzin lekcyjnych w cenie 500 zł * Inne języki – 60 godzin lekcyjnych w cenie 400 zł co wychodzi i tak taniej niż w szkołach językowych. Zapisy odbywają się przez system USOS (https://www.usosweb.uj.edu.pl/ul/) tzw. rejestracją żetonową. Każdy student dostaje żetony (1 żeton = 1 godzina nauki). Uczyć można się oczywiście dowolnego języka, warto jednak pamiętać, że '''przed egzaminem licencjackim należy mieć zdany egzamin z języka angielskiego'. Poza tradycyjną drogą można zdać egzamin eksternistyczny za 150 zł lub zaliczyć angielski certyfikatem (CAE, CPE lub TOEFL, IELTS na poziomie co najmniej C1). 'Zajęcia adaptacyjne' Zajęcia adaptacyjne to najprostszy sposób przypomnienia sobie materiału ze szkoły średniej. Tak, musisz go sobie przypomnieć po swojej cudownej czteromiesięcznej przerwie. Zakres to szeroko pojęta matematyka – dowiesz się, co według twoich ćwiczeniowców powinieneś już wiedzieć. Popadanie w depresję w tym momencie nie jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem, choć zdarza się nad wyraz często. Jeśli jednak nie zapisałeś się na zajęcia adaptacyjne, to jeszcze nic straconego, na pewno nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli pojawisz się na nich i zapytasz, czy możesz zostać. Należy pamiętać, że jeśli zapisałeś się na zajęcia adaptacyjne, musisz na nie chodzić. Nieobecności mogą skutkować utrudnioną rekrutacją na zajęcia wspomagające – twoja kandydatura będzie brana pod uwagę tylko w przypadku wolnych miejsc. 'Zajęcia wspomagające' Zajęcia wspomagające to cykl ćwiczeń lub laboratoriów z różnych przedmiotów współfinansowany z programu Europejskiego Funduszu Społecznego. Ich celem jest pomoc w zrozumieniu materiału i nadrobienie ewentualnych braków, które zapewne dotyczą większości. Jest to coś w rodzaju „korków”. Zajęcia są prowadzone przez ćwiczeniowców z podziałem na 20 – 30 osobowe grupy. Semestr zimowy jest podzielony na 3 trymestry (10, 8 i 6 godzinny), natomiast semestr letni nie jest podzielony na podsemestry. Ćwiczenia z konkretnego przedmiotu odbywają się raz w tygodniu o narzuconej z góry godzinie – w planie zajęć codziennie jest specjalna „dziura”. Zajęcia te, jak każdy projekt unijny, są bardzo rygorystycznie rozliczane – zawsze zbierana jest lista obecności wraz z podpisami, więc decyzja o zapisaniu się na nie powinna być przemyślana. A obecność jest ważna, gdyż konsekwencje jej braku są istotne dla Ciebie, ale też dla innych osób z Twojej grupy. Twoje nieobecności skutkują problemami z zapisaniem się na zajęcia wspomagające w kolejnych semestrach (taka kandydatura będzie brana pod uwagę tylko w przypadku wolnych miejsc). Gdy frekwencja ogólna spadnie''' poniżej 60%, grupa jest rozwiązywana'. Jeśli chcesz uczestniczyć w zajęciach, ale nie wiesz, czy zawsze będziesz w stanie się na nich pojawić, warto porozmawiać z prowadzącym danej grupy. Może zgodzi się, byś brał udział w zajęciach, nie będąc formalnie ich uczestnikiem. Zajęcia wspomagające mogą zostać wpisane w twój indeks, choć teoretycznie jedynym bonusem jaki za nie zdobywasz jest nowa wiedza. Niektórzy wykładowcy mogą brać je pod uwagę w swoim systemie oceniania. Zaliczenia i egzaminy 'Sesja' Sesja trwa około dwóch tygodni. Zimowa przypada na luty, a letnia na czerwiec. Zimowa sesja poprawkowa trwa tydzień, a letnia dwa. Pomiędzy sesją a sesją poprawkową w zimie jest tydzień przerwy, a w lecie dwa miesiące – letnia sesja poprawkowa przypada na początek września. Dokładne daty można sprawdzić na stronie internetowej Instytutu oraz na tablicy informacyjnej obok sekretariatu (a także głównej stronie Uniwersytetu, gdyż organizacja roku akademickiego jest wspólna dla całej uczelni). W czasie sesji są zwykle trzy do pięciu egzaminów. 'Egzaminy' Większość przedmiotów w Instytucie Informatyki kończy się egzaminem. 'Zaliczenie' Do niedawna, aby przystąpić do egzaminu, należało zaliczyć ćwiczenia na ocenę co najmniej 3.0. Od roku akademickiego 2010/2011 obowiązuje uchwała Rady Wydziału mówiąca o tym, że '''można przystąpić do egzaminu niezależnie od oceny z zaliczenia'. Ale, uwaga, to zarządzenie dotyczy tylko Wydziału Matematyki i Informatyki. Muszą być jednak spełnione inne warunki – ćwiczenia i lektoraty są obowiązkowe. Uchwała stanowi: "Zasady i kryteria wystawiania oceny, a także sposób obliczania oceny końcowej w przypadku przedmiotu, na który składa się więcej niż jedna forma zajęć, określa koordynator przedmiotu i ogłasza je w pierwszym tygodniu zajęć. Jeżeli do przedmiotu prowadzony jest wykład, to koordynatorem przedmiotu jest wykładowca." W szczególności prowadzący ustalają na początku semestru, ile można mieć nieusprawiedliwionych nieobecności (zwykle są dwie). Każda nieobecność ponad dozwoloną ilość sprawia, że nie możemy przystąpić do egzaminu ani zaliczyć przedmiotu. 'Termin 0' Gdzieniegdzie studenci mogą przystąpić do egzaminu w terminie zerowym, czyli przed pierwszym terminem egzaminu. Niezaliczenie egzaminu zerowego nie niesie ze sobą żadnych konsekwencji – w dalszym ciągu można przystąpić do pierwszego i drugiego terminu egzaminu. W naszym Instytucie koncepcja egzaminu zerowego nie istnieje. 'Niektórzy prowadzący dopuszczali zerówkę, lecz w innej formie. Wyglądała tak samo jak termin pierwszy – z wszystkimi jego konsekwencjami – tylko wcześniej. 'Termin 1 Zaopatrzeni w ogrom wiedzy, jaką trzeba było przyswoić sobie przez cały semestr, przystępujemy do egzaminu w pierwszym terminie, który powinien odbyć się w czasie trwania sesji, chyba że za zgodą wszystkich biorących w nim udział zostanie ustalone inaczej. Zazwyczaj egzaminy odbywają się w aulach. Tam mieści się najwięcej osób, a jest to potrzebne tym bardziej, że jesteśmy zwykle rozsadzani co kilka miejsc i co kilka rzędów. Gdy już siedzimy, zostaje podana godzina zakończenia egzaminu, dostajemy kartki z egzaminem i do boju! Co, jeśli nie powiedzie się zdanie egzaminu w pierwszym terminie? 'Termin 2' Przerwę między sesją, a sesją poprawkową wykorzystujemy na douczenie się i usystematyzowanie materiału, po czym przystępujemy do kolejnej walki, do której warto się przyłożyć i wrócić z tarczą, bowiem… …kolejnej szansy już nie będzie. Na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim istnieją tylko dwa terminy egzaminów. Każdy kolejny termin zależy tylko i wyłącznie od dobrej woli prowadzących. Zdarza się, że prowadzący ustali dodatkowy termin, ale jest to stosunkowo rzadkie, więc nie należy na to liczyć. Dobra wola prowadzących może się też przejawiać obniżeniem progów wymaganych do zaliczenia przedmiotu – co również się zdarza, ale nie należy się na to nastawiać. Warto nauczyć się do egzaminu jak najlepiej, a jeżeli się nie powiedzie, to może się zdarzyć (ale nie musi!), że progi zostaną obniżone. 'Rodzaje egzaminów' Większość egzaminów w Instytucie Informatyki ma formę pisemną. Egzaminy pisemne bywają różne – składają się z pytań zamkniętych, otwartych, czasem trzeba skorzystać z komputera. Większość egzaminów ma formę testów wielokrotnego wyboru. Przy takich egzaminach warto przemyśleć strategię w oparciu o zasady punktacji. Egzaminy ustne mogą polegać na losowaniu kilku pytań z góry znanej puli, jak również rozmowie, podczas której egzaminator na bieżąco wymyśla pytania tak, by poznać stan wiedzy studenta. Poza wiedzą pewne znaczenie odgrywa umiejętność sprawiania wrażenia dobrej znajomości przedmiotu. Na egzaminy ustne wypada przyjść elegancko ubranym. Egzaminem ustnym jest m.in. egzamin licencjacki. 'Co można przynieść na egzamin' To zależy od wykładowcy. Czasem można mieć ze sobą tylko długopis. Gdzieniegdzie dodatkową kartkę z najważniejszymi informacjami. A w wersji maksimum – stos książek i laptopa z dostępem do internetu. Dobry zwyczaj uniwersytecki nakazuje zdawać egzaminy w eleganckim stroju (jak garnitur). Na wielu wydziałach, także na WMiI, tradycja ta zanika, tym niemniej zachęcamy do podtrzymywania jej. 'Kolokwia' Kolokwia dzielą się na duże i małe (zwane też kartkówkami), czyli te, które są pisane przez wszystkich studentów danego roku jednocześnie i te, które są pisane na zajęciach w grupach ćwiczeniowych. Z danego przedmiotu są najczęściej albo dwa duże kolokwia w czasie semestru, albo nie ma żadnego. Liczba małych kolokwiów zależy od osoby prowadzącej ćwiczenia oraz przedmiotu – czasem małe kolokwia są na każdych zajęciach, a czasem nie ma ich w ogóle. Duże kolokwia są pisane najczęściej w czasie wykładu w jednej lub dwóch aulach, a czasem także w dodatkowych salach. Często składają się z pytań zamkniętych, ale nie zawsze – o tym jak wygląda takie kolokwium decyduje wykładowca. Małe kolokwia są pisane podczas ćwiczeń, trwają najczęściej 15–60 minut, ich przbieg jest zależny od ćwiczeniowca. 'Egzamin licencjacki' Studenci studiów pierwszego stopnia na kierunku informatyka prowadzonym przez Wydział Matematyki i Informatyki UJ nie piszą pracy licencjackiej. Kończąc studia, zdają oni natomiast egzamin licencjacki. Egzamin licencjacki to duży ustny egzamin zdawany przed pięcioosobową komisją po uzyskaniu absolutorium (zaliczeniu wszystkich przedmiotów), w jednym z kilku terminów. Egzamin polega na ustnej odpowiedzi na pięć wylosowanych pytań z puli stu podanych wcześniej do wiadomości studentów. Pierwszy termin egzaminu jest na początku lipca, a dla osób które nie uzyskają do tego czasu wszystkich zaliczeń (lub z innego powodu nie mogą w nim wziąć udziału) jest dodatkowy termin we wrześniu. Zarówno pula pytań, jak i terminy egzaminu są odmienne w przypadku Instytutu Informatyki oraz Zespołu Katedr i Zakładów (np. ZKiZIM organizuje jeden z dodatkowych terminów w wakacje). Studenci starają się opracowywać przykładowe odpowiedzi na pytania z egzaminu i można je znaleźć w internecie – w najbliższym czasie chcemy przygotować na nie miejsce w bazie materiałów do nauki Koła Studentów Informatyki UJ. Należy pamiętać, że aby uzyskać absolutorium trzeba m.in. mieć zaliczone praktyki studenckie – a to oznacza, że, odbywając je w wakacje po trzecim roku, traci się pierwszy termin egzaminu licencjackiego i pierwszą rekrutację na studia drugiego stopnia! Erasmus i inne wymiany międzyuczelniane 'Studiuj nie tylko na UJ!' Do odważnych świat należy – to wiadomo nie od dziś. Dlatego też Uniwersytet Jagielloński oferuje szereg różnych programów pozwalających na wymianę studentów zarówno w kraju – MOST jak i za granicą – ERASMUS oraz CEEPUS. Informacje na temat tych programów można znaleźć na stronach Biura Obsługi Studentów Zagranicznych oraz u koordynatora programu Erasmus dla II, dra Pawła Gniadka. 'Erasmus' Erasmus jest programem wymiany studentów i pracowników między uczelniami w Europie. Daje szansę studiowania swojego kierunku na uczelni w innym kraju, co jest fascynującym doświadczeniem oraz okazją do poznania wielu nowych osób. Z Erasmusem można wyjechać na pół roku lub rok w obrębie jednego roku akademickiego, a w przypadku wyjazdu na semestr zimowy istnieje możliwość przedłużenia pobytu o semestr letni. W programie Erasmus można niestety wziąć udział tylko raz. Nasz Instytut umożliwia wyjazd m.in. do Francji, Szwecji, Szkocji, Danii, Niemiec, Włoch, Norwegii czy Słowacji – pełną listę umów można znaleźć online. Można także starać się o skorzystanie z umów Instytutu Matematyki. By wyjechać, należy m.in. napisać list motywacyjny i zdobyć zaświadczenie o znajomości języka, w którym się chce studiować (w czym pomocne jest Jagiellońskie Centrum Językowe). Podania należy składać na początku roku kalendarzowego – warto odwiedzać co jakiś czas stronę Erasmusa na naszym wydziale. Potrzebne informacje można uzyskać na: http://www.erasmus.org.pl/ http://www.bosz.uj.edu.pl/erasmus https://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/Erasmus/ http://www.uj.edu.pl/web/bosz/wyjezdzajacy-studenci/erasmus-studia a także u koordynatorów Erasmusa – w Instytucie Informatyki jest to dr Paweł Gniadek, a w Instytucie Matematyki dr hab. Robert Wolak. Wszelkiej pomocy udzielą członkowie Komisji Zagranicznej Samorządu Studentów – można szukać ich poprzez stronę internetową (http://www.samorzad.uj.edu.pl/comission/news/2) lub zapytać w KSI o Gabriela Fortina lub Agnieszkę Pocha. Jeżeli chcesz wyjechać, a spełniasz wszystkie wymagania – nie będziesz miał problemu. Z rozwiązaniem problemów pojawiających się w związku z wyjazdem (przepisywanie przedmiotów, składanie dokumentów) pomaga koordynator. Można także samemu postarać się o miejsce na wymarzonym uniwersytecie – prosimy dra Gniadka o próbę podpisania umowy z wymarzoną uczelnią, bądź też kontaktujemy się z nią sami (za upoważnieniem koordynatora). Niestety nie wszystkie uczelnie są chętne podpisywać umowy z Instytutem Informatyki ze względu na brak przedmiotów prowadzonych w języku angielskim. 'CEEPUS' CEEPUS (Central European Exchange Program for University Studies) jest programem wymiany studenckiej obejmującym kraje Europy Środkowej. Jeżeli chcemy wyjechać w semestrze zimowym, to aplikację musimy złożyć w czerwcu, a jeżeli w letnim to termin upływa w październiku. Każdy stypendysta otrzymuje pieniądze, które mają mu zapewnić normalne życie w państwie goszczącym (zakwaterowanie, wyżywienie). W czasie trwania programu zaliczamy kursy, które powinny zostać uznane przez uczelnię macierzystą. Nasz wydział niestety nie ma ani koordynatora programu CEEPUS ani podpisanych umów, ale z pewnością można się starać o wyjazd, zwłaszcza, że inne wydziały na naszym uniwersytecie takich koordynatorów mają. Projekt CEEPUS to kolejna możliwość studiowania przez jakiś czas za granicą i zdobycia wielu cennych doświadczeń. http://www.ceepus.info/ http://www.bosz.uj.edu.pl/wyjezdzajacy-studenci/ceepus 'Dlaczego właściwie warto wyjechać?' * U nas nie tracisz roku! Zajęcia prowadzone na wybranej uczelni zostaną uznane przez naszą jednostkę, a oceny przepisane. W przypadku wyjazdu całorocznego możliwe jest uzyskanie indywidualnego toku studiów. * Poznasz specyfikę studiowania na innych uczelniach. * Wyjazd zagraniczny to wspaniała okazja, żeby sprawdzić i poprawić znajomość języka obcego. Sprawdź swój język w praktyce – tego nie da Ci żadna szkoła językowa. * Dodatkowo czeka Cię wiele zabawy. Poznasz wielu nowych ludzi zarówno z kraju, do którego przyjechałeś, jak i zza granicy. Znajdziesz mnóstwo nowych przyjaciół, z którymi będziesz mógł później utrzymywać kontakt. * Zobaczysz wiele fantastycznych miejsc. * Pomimo wspaniałej atmosfery wyjazdu nie zapomnij przede wszystkim… uczyć się! * Podsumowując – będziesz miał co wspominać. 'Co jest ważne?' * W zależności od programu, na który się zdecydujesz, uczelnia oferuje wiele możliwości pobytu – m.in. półroczny, roczny. * W programach Erasmus i CEEPUS student otrzymuje stypendium, które zwykle starcza na opłacenie lokum. * Wnioski dotyczące wyjazdu należy składać u koordynatora danego programu. * Uwaga na terminy! Wnioski trzeba składać odpowiednio wcześnie. Po złożeniu wniosku nie zapomnij skontaktować się z uczelnią docelową w celu dokończenia procedury kwalifikacyjnej. Praktyki studenckie Jako student informatyki, musisz zaliczyć praktyki studenckie przed przystąpieniem do egzaminu licencjackiego. Teoretycznie można je realizować dopiero po drugim roku studiów pierwszego stopnia w okresach wolnych od zajęć, w praktyce jednak, jeśli masz okazję odbyć je wcześniej, to warto skonsultować się w tej sprawie z koordynatorem ds. praktyk, który na ogół wyraża na to zgodę. Odbywając praktyki w wakacje po trzecim roku, można przystąpić do egzaminu licencjackiego dopiero w drugim terminie. Tak więc warto o tym myśleć już będąc na drugim roku. Najkorzystniejszym terminem dla wielu osób są właśnie wakacje między drugim a trzecim rokiem. Istnieje możliwość odbycia praktyk w trakcie roku akademickiego, ale do tego wymagana jest zgoda koordynatora. Najczęściej praktyki są''' bezpłatne''' (chyba że zakład pracy wypłaci praktykantowi wynagrodzenie). W większości ofert praktyk widnieje wzmianka, że firma poszukuje osób, które już ukończyły trzeci rok studiów. I rzeczywiście – są firmy, które nawet nie przeglądają CV, jeśli kandydat jest na niższym roku niż trzeci, co jednak zdarza się coraz rzadziej, więc nie należy się zniechęcać – inne firmy, mimo że tego wymagają, przyjmują osoby z niższych lat. Często studenci zostają na dłużej w firmie, która zaoferowała im praktyki. Ile trwają praktyki? Uczelnia wymaga minimum 15 dni roboczych, w czasie których należy przepracować co najmniej 90 godzin. Jednakże, jeżeli mamy możliwość odbycia dłuższych praktyk lub stażu, często warto to zrobić. Zdobywamy wtedy dużo więcej doświadczenia. Nie jesteśmy jeszcze w pracy, więc pracodawca bierze pod uwagę to, że wielu rzeczy się uczymy oraz że, być może, pracujemy trochę wolniej. Zdobyte umiejętności i doświadczenie zaprocentuje, gdy już będziemy szukali pracy. Nic nie stoi też na przeszkodzie, żeby w kolejnym roku znów odbyć praktyki i nauczyć się czegoś nowego. Kiedy już znajdziemy firmę, która nas przyjmie, zgłaszamy pełnomocnikowi do spraw praktyk miejsce i termin odbycia praktyk. Następnie pobieramy z sekretariatu dydaktycznego II UJ skierowanie (jeśli firma wymaga) i dzienniczek praktyk (koniecznie). Przed jej odbyciem dziekan Wydziału Matematyki i Informatyki UJ oraz przedstawiciel zakładu pracy mogą podpisać stosowne porozumienie. W trakcie praktyk wypełniamy dzienniczek, który potwierdza opiekun w firmie, i składamy wypełniony do sekretariatu. Po odbyciu praktyk musimy złożyć podpisane przez zakład pracy zaświadczenie o ich ukończeniu pełnomocnikowi (do pobrania z jego strony), który na jego podstawie wpisuje nam zaliczenie. Gdzie szukać ofert? W Biurze Karier Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego, na portalach zajmujących się ofertami pracy, na''' forum Koła Studentów Informatyki', w lokalu KSI. I przede wszystkim warto pytać '''kolegów i koleżanki' ze starszych lat w jakich firmach oni odbywali praktyki bądź jakie firmy polecają. Kiedy zacząć wysyłać CV? Jak najwcześniej. Szukając praktyk na okres wakacyjny najlepiej rozpocząć już w okolicach stycznia/lutego. Budząc się w kwietniu możemy odkryć, że większość firm zamknęła już rekrutację. Co nie znaczy, że już w styczniu znajdziemy firmę, która nas przyjmie – warto jednak wcześnie zdobyć rozeznanie w jakich terminach prowadzone są rekrutacje. Od obowiązku odbywania praktyk istnieje jednak wyjątek – jeśli pracowałeś lub pracujesz w zawodzie, to wystarczy złożyć podanie do dziekana o zwolnienie z praktyk studenckich wraz z potwierdzonym zaświadczeniem o wykonywaniu pracy zawodowej. Obecnie opiekunem praktyk jest dr Jerzy Martyna. https://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/~martyna/intra/practices.html (po zalogowaniu do intranetu) http://www.biurokarier.uj.edu.pl/ http://www.biurokarier.uj.edu.pl/strefa-studenta/oferty-praktyk http://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/studia/Regulamin-16-IV.doc Pomoc materialna Uniwersytet Jagielloński daje swoim studentom możliwość pobierania różnego rodzaju stypendiów. Wszelkie informacje na ten temat można uzyskać na stronie: http://www.uj.edu.pl/studenci/stypendia-kredyty/ Poniżej przedstawiamy tylko najważniejsze informacje dotyczące stypendiów. 'Stypendium rektora dla najlepszych studentów' Od roku akademickiego 2011/2012 wskutek reformy szkolnictwa zaszły duże zmiany w stypendiach uzyskiwanych za wyniki w nauce. Niegdysiejsze stypendia za wyniki w nauce lub sporcie zostały zastąpione przez stypendium rektora dla najlepszych studentów. Stypendium rektora dla najlepszych studentów może otrzymywać student, który uzyskał za rok studiów wysoką średnią ocen i/lub posiada osiągnięcia naukowe, artystyczne lub wysokie wyniki sportowe we współzawodnictwie międzynarodowym lub krajowym. Stypendium rektora otrzymuje 10% najlepszych studentów każdego roku każdego kierunku studiów, tzn. mających najwyższą sumę punktów za średnią ocen z poprzedniego roku akademickiego oraz udokumentowane szczególne osiągnięcia naukowe, artystyczne i sportowe. Liczba punktów za średnią ocen wyznaczana jest poprzez pomnożenie przez 10 średniej ważonej ocen. Średnia jest ważona wg punktów ECTS za poszczególne przedmioty. Szczegółowe zasady jej obliczania można poznać w sekretariacie oraz regulaminach. Punkty za szczególne osiągnięcia wyznaczane są wg tabeli, którą stanowi załącznik nr 3 do Regulaminu pomocy materialnej. Stypendium rektora można otrzymywać tylko na jednym kierunku studiów! Nie można też otrzymywać stypendium po wcześniejszym ukończeniu innych studiów – z wyjątkiem studiowania na studiach drugiego stopnia stanowiących kontynuację ukończonych studiów pierwszego stopnia. W tym przypadku zasady obliczania średniej są bardziej skomplikowane, w szczególności obowiązują osobne rankingi dla studentów, którzy ukończyli studia pierwszego stopnia na UJ i na innych uczelniach, więcej szczegółów należy szukać w internecie, regulaminach i w sekretariacie. Na stypendium rektora przeznacza się do 40% środków przeznaczonych łącznie na stypendia rektora dla najlepszych studentów, stypendia socjalne oraz zapomogi. Odmiennie niż przed reformą można otrzymywać jednocześnie stypendium ministra oraz stypendium rektora. Wniosek o stypendium rektora należy złożyć w wersji elektronicznej poprzez system USOSweb, następnie w wersji wydrukowanej w sekretariacie dydaktycznym. Należy obliczyć sobie średnią ważoną ocen zgodnie z zasadami wskazanymi w Regulaminie. Panie sekretarki podczas przyjmowania naszego wniosku policzą tę średnią w USOSie i w razie rozbieżności wyjaśnią i poprawią. 10% najlepszych studentów oblicza się ze 100% studentów wpisanych na dany rok akademicki na dzień 30 czerwca poprzedniego roku akademickiego. Do 100% studentów wlicza się także studentów powtarzających rok studiów i studentów urlopowanych. Nie jest jasne, jak będą traktowane poszczególne specjalności – Regulamin stanowi: "Jednakże rektor '''na wniosek właściwego kierownika podstawowej jednostki organizacyjnej' zaopiniowany przez właściwy organ Samorządu Studentów może postanowić o sporządzaniu osobnych list rankingowych dla określonych specjalności, jeżeli w ramach danego kierunku wyodrębnione są specjalności i w poprzednim roku akademickim były różnice programowe między poszczególnymi specjalnościami."'' http://www.uj.edu.pl/studenci/stypendia-kredyty/pomoc-materialna http://www.samorzad.uj.edu.pl/main/newsShow/-1/2559 'Własne fundusze stypendialne UJ' 'Fundusz im. Stanisława Estreichera dla studentów UJ' Przeznaczony jest on dla studentów drugiego roku oraz lat wyższych, którzy osiągnęli średnią ocen z egzaminów w poprzednim roku co najmniej 4.5 oraz znajdują się w trudnej sytuacji materialnej. Akcja kwalifikacyjna rozpoczyna się wiosną każdego roku. 'Rektorski Fundusz Stypendialny dla laureatów olimpiad' Przeznaczony jest on dla laureatów pięciu pierwszych miejsc ogólnopolskich olimpiad przedmiotowych, którzy bezpośrednio po maturze rozpoczynają studia dzienne na kierunku zbliżonym do tematu olimpiady. 'Stypendium ministra za wyniki w nauce' Może się o nie ubiegać student, który: * zaliczył kolejny rok studiów; * nie powtarzał roku studiów w okresie zaliczonych lat studiów, chyba że niezaliczenie roku studiów wynikało z przyczyn zdrowotnych lub urodzenia dziecka; * posiada osiągnięcia naukowe i wykazuje się aktywnością naukową; * uzyskał w okresie zaliczonych lat studiów średnią ocen nie niższą niż 4.5; Bardzo ważne – ta średnia liczona jest jako średnia arytmetyczna wszystkich uzyskanych ocen końcowych, także z ćwiczeń, ' odmiennie niż średnia liczona wewnątrz Uniwersytetu. 'Stypendium ministra za wyniki w sporcie Może się o nie ubiegać student, który: * zaliczył kolejny rok studiów; * nie powtarzał roku studiów w okresie zaliczonych lat studiów, chyba że niezaliczenie roku studiów wynikało z przyczyn zdrowotnych lub urodzenia dziecka; * uzyskał w okresie zaliczonych lat studiów udokumentowany wysoki wynik sportowy we współzawodnictwie krajowym lub międzynarodowym (igrzyska, mistrzostwa świata lub Polski); 'Stypendium motywacyjne' Stypendium motywacje jest dostępne na tzw. kierunkach zamawianych. Wynosi tysiąc złotych miesięcznie. Dostaje się je na rok, ale po pierwszym semestrze trzeba w odpowiednim terminie zanieść kartę okresowych osiągnięć studenta do sekretariatu. Stypendium zamawiane dostaje kilkanaście, czasami kilkadziesiąt najlepszych osób na kierunku. Aby je dostać, należy dostarczyć w odpowiednim terminie: *pisemne oświadczenie, że nie jest się studentem innego kierunku *pisemne oświadczenie o tym, że dane studia rozpoczynamy po raz pierwszy w życiu *pisemne oświadczenie, że nie pobiera się stypendium motywacyjnego na innym kierunku *dokument zaświadczający o zdaniu poprzednich lat www.zamawiane.uj.edu.pl 'Stypendia socjalne i dla osób niepełnosprawnych' Możliwe świadczenia: * socjalne; * specjalne dla osób niepełnosprawnych; Od tego roku nie ma już stypendium żywieniowego ani mieszkaniowego. W zamian stypendium socjalne''' może zostać zwiększone z tytułu zamieszkania w domu studenckim''' lub innym obiekcie. Warunkiem jest udokumentowanie, że codzienny dojazd na uczelnię utrudnia lub uniemożliwia nam studiowanie. Aby uzyskać świadczenie należy: * uzupełnić informację o dochodach na USOSie (potrzebny komplet dokumentów); * wypełnić na USOSie wniosek o stypendium oraz wydrukować go; * złożyć wszystko w sekretariacie; Wykaz potrzebnych dokumentów znajduje się na: http://www.uj.edu.pl/studenci/stypendia-kredyty/pomoc-materialna Wnioski należy składać do 30 września. 'Zapomoga' Zapomoga może być przyznana na wniosek studenta, który z przyczyn losowych znalazł się przejściowo w trudnej sytuacji materialnej. Wniosek wraz z dokumentami poświadczającymi zdarzenie losowe oraz sytuację materialną należy złożyć poprzez system USOSweb oraz w wersji wydrukowanej. Indywidualnie 'Indywidualny tok studiów' W szczególnych przypadkach, za zgodą Dyrektora oraz Rady Instytutu Informatyki, możliwe jest studiowanie według indywidualnego toku studiów. Zaliczamy do nich m.in. podjęcie drugiego kierunku studiów, przewlekłą chorobę, czy wyjazd na stypendium zagraniczne. Student, któremu przyznano ITS, może zaliczać przedmioty eksternistycznie (nie chodząc na zajęcia), a także może studiować według zmodyfikowanego programu studiów. Aby uzyskać indywidualny tok studiów, należy znaleźć spośród pracowników indywidualnego opiekuna, z którym powinniśmy skonsultować nasz planowany program studiów, a następnie zwrócić się do Dyrektora II o przyznanie ITS, które zatwierdza Rada Instytutu Informatyki. 'Powtarzanie przedmiotów, czyli warunkowe zaliczenie roku' Bywają w studenckim życiu takie sytuacje, kiedy okazuje się, że wiedza posiadana przez żaka jest niewystarczająca do zaliczenia przedmiotu i zdania egzaminu. Drugą próbą jest egzamin poprawkowy. Czasem jednak także i na tym studentowi powinie się noga. Co wtedy robić? Otóż istnieje możliwość powtarzania przedmiotu. Jednak student pierwszego roku musi obejść się smakiem, gdyż powtarzać przedmiot można dopiero po zaliczeniu pierwszego roku. Wyjątkiem jest tu jedynie WF. Do uzyskania wpisu warunkowego wymagane jest 50 ECTS-ów (aby bezproblemowo zaliczyć rok, należy uzyskać 60 ECTS-ów). Wniosek dotyczący wpisu 50-punktowego należy złożyć przed rozpoczęciem roku, na który chcemy uzyskać wpis i w tym wniosku podajemy przedmioty, które mają być powtarzane. Składamy go do Dyrektora ds. Dydaktycznych. Dany przedmiot można poprawiać tylko raz. Nie możemy powtarzać przedmiotu w tym samym roku akademickim, w którym go nie zaliczyliśmy (poza wyjątkowymi sytuacjami – dopuszczalne tylko raz w ramach toku studiów). Za ponowny udział w zajęciach / przystąpienie do egzaminu / zaliczenia pobierana jest opłata – o różnej wysokości w zależności od wydziału i kierunku. Na naszym wydziale obecnie jest to 40 zł za jeden punkt ECTS (czyli tę kwotę musimy wymnożyć przez ilość ECTSów za dany przedmiot). Inne zasady dotyczą powtarzania lektoratu – tam wysokość opłat zależy od liczby godzin, jakie składają się na dany lektorat. Co się dzieje, gdy nie mamy nawet 50 punktów ECTS? Raz w ciągu całego toku studiów mamy możliwość powtarzania roku. 'Powtarzanie roku' Jeżeli nie uzyskamy nawet 50 punktów ECTS, bądź też w wyznaczonym terminie nie zaliczymy powtarzanych przedmiotów, mamy prawo''' jeden raz w ramach toku studiów''' (tj. raz w ciągu studiów pierwszego stopnia i raz – drugiego)' powtarzać rok'. Wniosek dotyczący zamiaru powtarzania roku składamy do Dyrektora ds Dydaktycznych. W wyjątkowych sytuacjach Dziekan może wyrazić zgodę na ponowne powtarzanie tego samego lub innego roku studiów (podobnie – tylko jeden raz w ciągu toku studiów). W czasie powtarzania roku mamy prawo uczestniczyć w zajęciach i zdawać egzaminy przewidziane dla kolejnego roku (chyba że system zajęć na to nie pozwala). Powtarzanie roku możliwe jest dopiero''' po zaliczeniu pierwszego roku'. 'Ponowne zapisanie się na studia' Istnieje kilka powodów, dla których możemy zostać skreśleni z listy studentów. Jednym z nich jest niepodjęcie studiów, ale skoro masz ten informator w ręce, to zakładam, że już je podjąłeś. Kolejnym – niezłożenie pracy dyplomowej lub egzaminu we właściwym terminie – ale to Ci chyba jeszcze nie grozi. Ukaranie karą dyscyplinarną wydalenia z uczelni – trzymaj się od takich wykroczeń z daleka! I wreszcie – pisemna rezygnacja ze studiów. Student może ją składać w różnych sytuacjach, ale najczęstszą z nich jest niezaliczenie pierwszego roku. Jak już zostało wspomniane, nie można powtarzać przedmiotów, ani tym bardziej roku, nie mając zaliczonego pierwszego roku. W takiej sytuacji czasem opłaca się zrezygnować ze studiów i zrekrutować się ponownie na pierwszy rok (ponowna rekrutacja odbywa się na tych samych zasadach, co pierwsza). Chyba że mamy pewność, że jesteśmy w stanie zdać egzaminy w sesji poprawkowej. Od dwóch lat ma miejsce rekrutacja wrześniowa, co sprawia, że mamy szansę zaliczenia niezdanych egzaminów, a jeśli to się nie uda – ponownego zrekrutowania się tuż po nich (choć może się zdarzyć, że któryś egzamin odbędzie się już po zakończonej rekrutacji). W przypadku niezgłoszenia się do ponownej rekrutacji i niezaliczenia roku – kolejna najprawdopodobniej dopiero w lipcu! Warto zorientować się w sekretariacie, jakie są planowane terminy kolejnych rekrutacji oraz ich spodziewana liczba. Jeżeli zapiszemy się ponownie na studia, mamy szansę przepisać sobie część przedmiotów, które już zaliczyliśmy. Co jeszcze może przyczynić się do skreślenia nas z listy studentów? Brak postępów w nauce, niezaliczenie roku, niewniesienie wymaganych opłat. 'Urlop od zajęć' Istnieją dwa rodzaje urlopu od zajęć: studencki i dziekański. Deklarację o zamiarze skorzystania z '''urlopu studenckiego' może złożyć każdy student, który zaliczył pierwszy rok studiów. Trwa on jeden lub dwa semestry. Jest to dobra perspektywa dla osób studiujących dwa kierunki. Jeżeli skorzystamy jednorazowo tylko z jednego semestru urlopu, to drugi semestr już nam nie przysługuje. Jeżeli złożymy deklarację w trakcie trwania semestru, to urlop możemy dostać dopiero od kolejnego semestru. Przed skorzystaniem z urlopu musimy rozliczyć dotychczasowy przebieg studiów. Urlop dziekański przyznawany jest w szczególnych okolicznościach, które uniemożliwiają nam udział w zajęciach. Należą do nich: zły stan zdrowia, niepełnosprawność, urodzenie i wychowywanie dziecka. Wtedy czas trwania urlopu może się przedłużyć nawet do czterech semestrów. Możemy się ubiegać o ten urlop bezpośrednio po pojawieniu się takiej potrzeby, jednak nie możemy otrzymać go za okres czasu, który jest już przeszłością, a także w czasie trwania sesji (chyba, że przyczyna powstała wcześniej). Jeżeli po powrocie z urlopu nie zgłosimy się do wpisania na kolejny rok studiów –''' do 14 dni od rozpoczęcia zajęć''' w danym semestrze – to możemy zostać''' skreśleni z listy studentów'! W czasie urlopu zachowujemy wszelkie studenckie uprawnienia (poza prawem do korzystania z pomocy materialnej). Jednak pomimo bycia na urlopie od zajęć możemy dalej '''brać w nich udział i zaliczać przedmioty' objęte programem nauczania – ale za zgodą kierownika jednostki! Wnioski o przyznanie urlopu studenckiego jak i dziekańskiego składane są do Dziekana Wydziału. =Studia na co dzień= Indeks i karta egzaminacyjna Do niedawna wizytówką studenta był indeks. To tam zbierało się oceny i zaliczenia. Studenci tłoczyli się w niekończących się kolejkach pod gabinetami profesorskimi, by uzyskać ten wymarzony wpis, który pozwoli pójść w dalszą drogę. Indeks odszedł już jednak do lamusa. Teraz nastały czasy e-indeksu. Obowiązuje on od roku akademickiego 2011/2012, ale niech nie martwią się ci, którzy chcą zbierać autografy na uczelni! Papierowy indeks może być wydany studentowi na jego wniosek. Prowadzący ma obowiązek wpisać ocenę do indeksu na prośbę studenta. Pozostaje on jednak głównie reliktem przeszłości. Jest też zabezpieczeniem dla żaka – a co jeśli prowadzący utraci notatki z ocenami przed wpisaniem ich do systemu USOS? Drugim orężem studenta była karta egzaminacyjna, gdzie również wpisywane były oceny i to na jej podstawie student był rozliczany – teraz jest już ona tylko wspomnieniem. Zastąpi ją karta okresowych osiągnięć studenta w postaci wydruku z systemu USOSweb. W systemie prowadzący wpisują oceny z egzaminu i zaliczenia. Na wydrukowanej karcie kierownik podstawowej jednostki organizacyjnej potwierdza podpisem wpis na kolejny rok studiów. Ogłoszenia ocen z danego przedmiotu następuje w systemie USOS. Obecnie jedyne, co musimy, to sprawdzić przed końcem roku akademickiego, czy mamy wszystkie oceny w systemie. Student może wnioskować poprzez system o wcześniejsze rozliczenie toku studiów. Legitymacja Elektroniczna legitymacja studencka to nie tylko kolejny kawałek plastiku w portfelu, ale także bardzo przydatny nośnik biletów okresowych i poświadczenie przysługujących studentom zniżek. Legitymacja identyfikuje studenta. Jest ważna do momentu ukończenia studiów, lecz traci ważność także, jeśli zostaniemy zawieszeni lub skreśleni z listy studentów. Ważność legitymacji potwierdza się co semestr – należy zanieść ją do sekretariatu dydaktycznego, gdzie panie sekretarki przedłużą jej ważność w wewnętrznym układzie elektronicznym oraz przez naklejenie specjalnego hologramu. Na ogół legitymację zostawia się w sekretariacie, a po kilku godzinach, bądź następnego dnia, odbiera. Legitymacja studencka uprawnia jej posiadacza do szeregu zniżek. Przede wszystkim są to zniżki ustawowe na transport: * 50% w komunikacji miejskiej * 51% na bilety kolejowe jednorazowe * 49% na bilety kolejowe i autobusowe miesięczne Ponadto wszelkie zniżki w''' kinach', '''teatrach', na koncerty i inne uznawane są na podstawie legitymacji studenckiej. Legitymacja zachowuje ważność w semestrze letnim i zimowym odpowiednio do 31 marca i''' 31 października', dlatego, aby posiadać cały czas poświadczenie zniżki, należy zadbać o przedłużenie ważności na kilka, kilkanaście dni przed tym terminem. Oczywiście można także podbić legitymację później. W razie zgubienia legitymacji nową można wyrobić w sekretariacie dydaktycznym, płacąc za nią 25,50zł. W Krakowie ELS pełni także rolę '''Krakowskiej Karty Miejskiej'. KKM służy przede wszystkim jako nośnik dla biletów okresowych komunikacji publicznej, które można zakupić w samoobsługowych automatach znajdujących się na wielu przystankach w Krakowie, a także w punktach sprzedaży biletów okresowych. Jeżeli, składając wniosek o legitymację, wyraziliśmy zgodę na udostępnienie naszych danych MPK, to legitymacja, którą otrzymamy, powinna być już gotowa do użycia jako nośnik biletów. Decydując się na bilet okresowy, powinniśmy dokładnie przeanalizować ofertę, gdyż może się okazać, że najbardziej odpowiada nam bilet semestralny albo na wybraną linię. Innym zastosowaniem KKM jest płacenie za parkowanie w strefie ograniczonego parkowania w centrum Krakowa. USOS Uniwersytecki System Obsługi Studiów, czyli USOS, na początku wydaje się być mało przydatny i bardzo niewygodny, jednak w rzeczywistości jest to źródło informacji, które niejednokrotnie okazuje się być niezastąpione. Przede wszystkim w USOSie można znaleźć swój plan zajęć, razem z salami, w których mamy ćwiczenia oraz nazwiskami prowadzących. Są tam także plany zajęć każdego pracownika oraz przedmiotu – szczególnie przydatne, gdy chcemy zmienić grupę, w której jesteśmy lub zdobyć wpis do indeksu. Tam także znajdziemy nasze oceny z kolokwiów i egzaminów – choć nie wszyscy prowadzący wprowadzają je do systemu. W USOSie można też zdobyć informacje o przyznanych stypendiach oraz złożyć wniosek o stypendium czy przyznanie pokoju w akademiku. Tutaj możemy znaleźć informacje o pracownikach – adres ich strony domowej, adres email, numer gabinetu, godziny, w których przyjmują na konsultacje oraz listę prowadzonych przedmiotów. Możemy też wyszukać informacje o innych studentach naszego Uniwersytetu. Tutaj także znajdują się podstawowe dane o naszych przedmiotach – potrzebne prerekwizyty (wymagania, które należy spełnić, aby móc zapisać się na przedmiot), polecana literatura, liczba punktów ECTS. Pod koniec każdego semestru na USOSie pojawiają się ankiety, które pozwalają nam ocenić naszych prowadzących – dzięki temu mamy pewien wpływ na działanie Uniwersytetu. USOS udostępnia uniwersytecką pocztę UMail – część osób woli ją przekierować na prywatną skrzynkę email. Tutaj przychodzą wiadomości od rektora i inne oficjalne pisma. Z jej pomocą można wygodnie wysłać email do wszystkich osób w swojej grupie, nie wyszukując adresu każdej z nich z osobna, z czego często korzystają także prowadzący zajęcia. Z tą pocztą wiąże się ważna procedura "Aktywacji poczty UJ", w której ustalamy swój adres postaci imię.nazwisko@uj.edu.pl, porzucając na zawsze tymczasowy login postaci identyfikator@usosweb.uj.edu.pl. Dopóki tego nie dokonamy, nie posiadamy najważniejszej skrzynki mailowej, więc jest to pierwsza rzecz, którą powinniśmy zrobić, najlepiej od razu przy pierwszym zalogowaniu się do systemu. Login ustalamy sobie sami, niemniej odradzamy odbieganie od konwencji imię.nazwisko, gdyż jest to nasz oficjalny adres mailowy służący do komunikacji z pracownikami UJ – nie ma możliwości późniejszej zmiany tego loginu. 'Konta i loginy' Loginów do różnych miejsc dostajemy stosunkowo dużo, a każdy z nich jest ważny. Dlatego należy się o nie odpowiednio zatroszczyć, na co najlepszą metodą jest rozpoczęcie jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z nowym kontem od zmiany hasła na takie, którego nie zapomnimy. W kolejnych częściach tej sekcji opisane zostaną wszystkie konta, których używamy po rozpoczęciu studiów. 'Elf' Jedno z najważniejszych kont. Login i hasło odbieramy w sekretariacie na początku roku. Co daje nam to konto: * dostęp do intranetu, czyli w praktyce dostęp do stron wszelkich ćwiczeniowców (zapiszcie sobie login, jeśli takowy poda na ćwiczeniach), na których pojawiają się materiały, wyniki kolokwiów, wyniki zaliczeń itd. Jeśli przeglądarka po wejściu na adres typu https://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/~login/intra/ każe nam się zalogować, używamy tego właśnie loginu * dostęp przez SSH do elf.ii.uj.edu.pl (Irix) oraz virgo.ii.uj.edu.pl (Linux), korzystające z tego samego systemu plików. Ta możliwość przydaje się chociażby na zajęciach z Systemów Operacyjnych, ponieważ są tam dostępne wszystkie potrzebne komendy * mail postaci login@ii.uj.edu.pl, na który zalogować się można pod adresem http://mail.ii.uj.edu.pl/. Najwygodniej natomiast ustawić sobie przekierowanie, tworząc w swoim katalogu domowym plik .forward i wpisując w nim swój właściwy adres. * możliwość stworzenia swojej strony (PHP 4.3) pod adresem http://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/~login/ poprzez stworzenie folderu public_html w swoim folderze domowym (używając wspomnianego SSH lub FTP). Należy pamiętać by nadać plikom w tym folderze możliwość dostępu z zewnątrz (najlepiej chmod 755), a plikom poza nim takowy dostęp odciąć (chmod 700), aby nikt poza wami nie mógł przez SSH przeglądać i kopiować waszych plików. W przypadku zgubienia hasła, należy zgłosić się do pokoju 1064. 'Konto wydziałowe' Konto potrzebne na wszelakich zajęciach w pracowniach komputerowych. Login i hasło odbieramy również w sekretariacie. Jeśli ktoś będzie wspominał o loginie zaczynającym się od "zzz", wiedzcie, że chodzi właśnie o to konto. Co nam ono daje: * możliwość zalogowania się na komputerach bezdyskowych (w większości pracowni komputerowych, w tym ogólnodostępnych oraz bibliotece). Na komputerach tych można uruchomić kilka systemów operacyjnych (nie przegapcie momentu wyboru systemu, gdy uruchamiacie komputer!): ** Linux TCS – wbrew nazwie, dostępny dla wszystkich studentów – posiada największy wybór programów oraz góruje nad pozostałymi dzięki tymczasowym uprawnieniom administratorskim, dającym możliwość zainstalowania na czas bycia zalogowanym dowolny program, o ile tylko pozwala nam na to nasz limit dyskowy. Katalog domowy, którego używamy po zalogowaniu się na tego linuksa znajduje się z punktu widzenia pozostałych z nich pod adresem ~/profil_TCS ** Linux NEW – nie oferuje co prawda tylu opcji co Linux TCS, ale jeśli jakiś ćwiczeniowiec będzie chciał używać na zajęciach jakiegoś szczególnego programu to poprosi admina, by zainstalował go właśnie na tym systemie. Analogicznie, mając dobre uzasadnienie, studenci mogą prosić o dodanie konkretnego programu do tego właśnie systemu ** Linux – nieaktualizowany od wieków, mało co w ogóle na nim jest – polecamy unikać ** Windows XP – tak naprawdę uruchamiany przez VirtualBox – raczej pozbawiony jakiegoś szczególnego zastosowania * dostęp przez SSH do stud-ii.matinf.uj.edu.pl, a co za tym idzie do plików stworzonych podczas korzystania z wyżej wymienionych systemów W razie zgubienia hasła lub loginu, należy udać się do pokoju 1021 (lewe skrzydło budynku na I piętrze). Garść przydatnych informacji (w tym na temat dostępu do Sun Grid Engine) można znaleźć po zalogowaniu się loginem wydziałowym na adres https://intra.matinf.uj.edu.pl/ 'USOSweb' Funkcjonalność tego serwisu została już opisana wcześniej, tutaj zatem skrótowy zbiór tego co daje nam ten login (zazwyczaj postaci imię.nazwisko@uj.edu.pl – jeśli nie posiadasz takiego loginu, zajrzyj do sekcji opisującej USOS): * oczywiście możliwość śledzenia swojego postępu studiów * dostęp do najważniejszej poczty uczelnianej, przez którą prowadzona jest znakomita większość korespondencji, zarówno na płaszczyźnie student – prowadzący jak i pomiędzy studentami * zapisów na przedmioty za pośrednictwem systemu nroll * dostęp do wszystkich innych, także przyszłych serwisów UJ, które będą przeprowadzały logowanie przez Punkt Logowania UJ * możliwość korzystania z bezprzewodowej sieci uczelnianej, dostępnej we wszystkich budynkach UJ (szczegóły w odpowiednim dziale tego informatora) * możliwość zalogowania się do Extranetu (szczegóły także gdzie indziej) W przypadku zgubienia hasła należy udać się do Sekretariatu Dydaktycznego w celu jego zresetowania. 'Novell (softlab)' Konto raczej mało istotne, ale warto o nim pamiętać. Login składa się z nazwy konta (najczęściej nazwisko) oraz kontekstu określającego studia, np. kowalski.lic1, nowak.lic3, mazur.mag1. Co ważne, hasło ustalamy podczas pierwszego logowania się. To konto daje nam: * możliwość zalogowania się na komputerach instytutowych (dyskowych) znajdujących się w nielicznych pracowniach, na których zależnie od pracowni zainstalowany jest Windows XP, Windows 7 lub, o zgrozo, Windows 2000 – należy się jednak liczyć z tym, że będziemy mieli jakieś zajęcia w pracowni z komputerami dyskowymi. Nasze dane po zalogowaniu znajdują się na dysku Z. * dostęp do naszych plików przez FTP (serwer: softlab.ii.uj.edu.pl, login: NAZWA.STUDIA.student , np. mazur.lic1.student) Z tym kontem związana jest procedura tzw. "podpisywania cyrografu". Każdego roku należy udać się do sekretariatu, gdzie powinien leżeć stosik pustych "cyrografów" (w razie czego sekretarkom termin ten nie jest obcy) – bierzemy jeden, wypełniamy, po czym udajemy się pod pok. 1063 i wrzucamy go do koperty powieszonej przy drzwiach. Wypełnienie "cyrografu" jest obowiązkowe! W przypadku zgubienia hasła należy także udać się do 1063. 'Testerka (system BaCa)' Dla niektórych przedmiotów (Programowanie, Algebra Liniowa z Geometrią, Systemy Operacyjne) uruchomiony będzie internetowy system automatycznego sprawdzania zadań. Korzystanie z tych systemów sprowadza się do wysyłania kodów źródłowych programów rozwiązujących zadany problem. Każdy przedmiot ma swoją własną testerkę, którą należy regularnie odwiedzać, aby nie przegapić zadań (z Programowania i Systemów zdobycie odpowiedniej ilości punktów jest niezbędne do zaliczenia przedmiotu, natomiast z Algebry daje dodatkowe punkty do egzaminu). Należy być świadomym istnienia systemu wykrywania plagiatów – w przypadku Programowania, wykrycie uzasadnionego podejrzenia plagiatu grozi co najmniej wyzerowaniem punktów za dany program. Login, hasło oraz adres internetowy danej testerki należy odebrać od swojego ćwiczeniowca z danego przedmiotu. 'Krzesanica' Serwis znajdujący się pod adresem http://krzesanica.ii.uj.edu.pl/, gdzie przede wszystkim znajduje się system Moodle, na którym umieszczane są informacje na temat niektórych przedmiotów. Tutaj konto zakładamy sobie sami, natomiast hasło dostępu do niektórych kursów uzyskamy u prowadzących. Szczególnie istotną rzeczą jest tutaj forum dotyczące Programowania, na którym należy zgłaszać wszelkie problemy lub wątpliwości związane z zadaniami oraz funkcjonowaniem Testerki z tego przedmiotu. 'Serwer KSI – mallorn' Każdy członek KSI otrzymuje konto na serwerze Koła Studentów Informatyki UJ. Można z niego korzystać przez SSH, umożliwia także umieszczenie strony w internecie i zalogowanie się na komputerach znajdujących się w Kole. Serwer fizycznie znajduje się w serwerowni KSI i jest administrowany przez samych studentów. Jeśli potrzebujesz dostępu do nietypowego programu lub usługi, skorzystaj z mallorna, gdyż ma on z założenia umożliwiać członkom Koła eksperymentowanie z różnymi technologiami. Istnieje także możliwość założenia konta na serwerze mysql oraz rejestracji własnego adresu na swoją stronę www w domenie ksi.ii.uj.edu.pl Dostęp do internetu Sieć bezprzewodowa W budynku Wydziału Matematyki i Informatyki jest uczelniana sieć WiFi. Składa się ona w rzeczywistości z kilku sieci: 'UJ_Open ' Sieć ta nie jest zabezpieczona, a żeby z niej korzystać należy zalogować się danymi z USOSa na stronie, która wyświetli się po próbie załadowania treści z internetu. Jest ona bardzo ograniczona, większość portów jest zablokowana, a korzystając z niej trzeba pamiętać o braku szyfrowania transmisji danych. 'UJ-edu oraz UJ-edu_1' Sieci edu to zabezpieczone sieci przeznaczone dla studentów. Ich zaletą jest możliwość cieszenia się bezpiecznym internetem oraz odblokowanymi przydatnymi portami. Wadą z kolei jest nietrywialna procedura podłączenia: W przypadku Windows XP najlepiej pokierować się ogólną instrukcją łączenia się (http://www.uoks.uj.edu.pl/info/wifi/wireless.pdf) – i jeśli posiadamy zainstalowany pełny pakiet sterowników Intel PRO-Set/Wireless konfiguracja zaczyna się od strony siódmej (uwierzytelnienie za pomocą właśnie tego pakietu), a przypadek ogólny (działa dla wszystkich kart bezprzewodowych, nie tylko Broadcom) od strony dwunastej (uwierzytelnienie za pomocą zewnętrznego programu do obsługi TTLS/PAP – SecureW2). W przypadku Windows Vista i nowszych również możemy skonfigurować uwierzytelnienie za pomocą pakietu sterowników Intel PRO-Set/Wireless, i przebiega ona tak samo jak wyżej. Jeśli jednak nie posiadamy pełnego pakietu, to procedura połączenia wygląda następująco : * Instalujemy obsługę EAP/PEAP od Cisco (http://tnij.org/eappeap) * Tworzymy ręcznie profil sieci (Panel sterowania -> Centrum sieci i udostępniania -> Zarządzaj sieciami bezprzewodowymi -> Dodaj) z parametrami: "UJ-edu" (Nazwa sieci), WPA2-Enterprise (Typ zabezpieczeń), AES (Typ szyfrowania) * Zmieniamy metodę uwierzytelnienia w sieci (stworzona sieć -> Właściwości -> Zabezpieczenia) na "Cisco: PEAP" * Zmieniamy ustawienia tego uwierzytelnienia – w zakładce "Connection" odznaczamy wszystko poza "Enable Fast Recconect", a w zakładce "User Credentials" zaznaczamy ostatnią opcję: "Use saved username and password" i wpisujemy dane do logowania jak do USOSa. 'UJ, UJ_1 oraz inne sieci' Sieci UJ i UJ_1 to odpowiedniki sieci edu dla pracowników, więc studenci nie mają możliwości podłączenia się do nich. Na Wydziale można także wykryć sieć korebot używaną w pracowni robotyki – na ogół jednak jej AP jest odpięty od internetu, więc pomimo tego, że hasło da się stosunkowo łatwo zdobyć, nie jest to warte zachodu. 'Sieć przewodowa' Istnieje również możliwość kablowego podpięcia się do istniejącej w Instytucie podsieci dedykowanej laptopom – zwykle jedno gniazdko sieciowe na salę należy do takiej podsieci (i podłączony jest do niego kabel sieciowy w wyróżniającym się kolorze). By móc skorzystać z tej możliwości, trzeba się zgłosić do administratorów (pokój nr 1021) wraz ze swoim adresem MAC przewodowej karty sieciowej oraz legitymacją studencką. 'Extranet' Extranet na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim jest w zasadzie webowym proxy, umożliwiającym przeglądanie zasobów internetu przy użyciu IP Uniwersytetu. UJ posiada wykupiony dostęp do wielu naukowych treści w postaci elektronicznej – przede wszystkim do artykułów z czasopism naukowych z całego świata. Zasoby te udostępnione są dla puli adresów IP używanych przez UJ, dlatego mamy do nich dostęp z komputerów podpiętych do sieci uniwersyteckiej. Jeśli jednak chcemy skorzystać z nich np. z domu, pozostaje nam skorzystać z extranetu, do którego logujemy się danymi z USOSa, a którego bramka znajduje się pod adresem https://extranet.uj.edu.pl/ Serwisem szczególnie godnym polecenia jest ScienceDirect (http://www.sciencedirect.com/) – korzystając z niego przez bramkę extranetu, mamy dostęp do ogromnej liczby artykułów naukowych. Oprogramowanie Microsoft za darmo – MSDN AA Czym jest? MSDN Academic Alliance to projekt udostępniający m.in. studentom kierunków informatycznych legalne i bezpłatne oprogramowanie firmy Microsoft – dostępna jest większość popularnego i przydatnego w pracy programisty oprogramowania, niestety z wyłączeniem pakietu Office. Więcej: http://www.microsoft.com/poland/edukacja/msdnaa_dla_studenta.aspx Co, gdzie i jak? Konta w systemie ELMS dystrybuującym oprogramowanie i licencje są zakładane odgórnie. Jednakże, aby ich używać, każdy student musi je aktywować. Bonus! Oprogramowanie, które dostaniecie przed ukończeniem studiów, możecie wykorzystywać również po ich zakończeniu – oczywiście wyłącznie w celach niekomercyjnych. Koordynatorem programu MSDN AA dla studentów informatyki jest Alan Klimowski, którego można często spotkać w Kole Studentów Informatyki. Wszystkie niezbędne informacje do zdobycia pod adresem http://msdn.ii.uj.edu.pl/ =Wydział= Wydział Matematyki i Informatyki UJ – struktura i władze Wydział Matematyki i Informatyki, będący podstawową jednostką organizacyjną UJ, składa się z trzech jednostek: * Instytut Matematyki (IM) * Instytut Informatyki (II) * Zespół Katedr i Zakładów Informatyki Matematycznej (ZKiZIM, TCS) Studia formalnie prowadzi właśnie wydział. Obecnym Dziekanem WMiI jest prof. dr hab. Armen Edigarian. Jest także trzech prodziekanów: * Prodziekan ds. ogólnych – dr hab. Piotr Kobak * Prodziekan ds. nauki i współpracy międzynarodowej – prof. dr hab. Marek Zaionc * Prodziekan ds. dydaktycznych – prof. dr hab. Włodzimierz Zwonek Studenci na ogół wszystkie swoje sprawy załatwiają w sekretariacie, osobiście z władzami wydziału kontaktując się jedynie w szczególnych przypadkach. W takich sytuacjach często warto skorzystać z pomocy Wydziałowej Rady Samorządu Studentów lub któregoś z kół działających na Wydziale. Przydatne linki: * Strona Wydziału: http://www.matinf.uj.edu.pl/ * Strona Instytutu Informatyki: http://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/ * Strona Instytutu Matematyki: http://www.im.uj.edu.pl/ * Strona Zespołu Katedr i Zakładów Informatyki Matematycznej: http://tcs.uj.edu.pl/ Instytut Informatyki UJ Instytut Informatyki prowadzi studia informatyczne specjalności informatyka stosowana, informatyka teoretyczna, inżynieria oprogramowania, modelowanie, sztuczna inteligencja i sterowanie (w skrócie MSIS), matematyka komputerowa (wspólnie z Instytutem Matematyki) oraz bioinformatyka (wspólnie z WBBiB). Dyrektorem Instytutu Informatyki w kadencji 2008/2012 jest dr hab. inż. Marek Skomorowski, prof. UJ. Zastępcy Dyrektora Instytutu Informatyki: * od Spraw Ogólnych – dr hab. Marian Jabłoński * od Spraw Dydaktycznych – prof. dr hab. Piotr Zgliczyński Podobnie jak w przypadku Wydziału - dla studentów pierwszym i na ogół jednym reprezentantem Instytutu jest sekretariat, gdzie u przemiłych pań sekretarek można załatwić gros spraw. W sekretariacie ds. dydaktycznych załatwimy wszystko, co związane jest z przebiegiem naszych studiów, tam też składamy podania (których większość kierowana jest do Zastępcy Dyrektora od Spraw Dydaktycznych). pokój 1138, +48 12-664-6628, mgr Aleksandra Cyran, aleksandra.cyran@ii.uj.edu.pl, mgr Iwona Wojtkiewicz, iwona.wojtkiewicz@ii.uj.edu.pl W sekretariacie ogólnym z kolei załatwiane są głównie sprawy związane z pomocą materialną, tamtędy też wiedzie droga do gabinetu Dyrektora Instytutu – i choć stanowisko brzmi groźnie, to profesor Skomorowski jest przesympatycznym człowiekiem i jeśli tylko będzie w stanie, to pomoże. pokój 1150, +48 12-664-6633, dr Katarzyna Jacher-Śliwczyńska, sliwczyn@ii.uj.edu.pl Godziny przyjmowania studentów w sekretariatach to 10.00–14.00 Rada Wydziału i Rada Instytutu Informatyki Zarówno Wydział, jak i Instytut mają swoje Rady. Rada taka to zgromadzenie wszystkich pracowników dydaktycznych oraz przedstawicieli doktorantów i studentów, które obraduje raz w miesiącu. Większość zapadających tam decyzji dotyczy spraw pracowniczych i doktoranckich – rzadko kiedy dotyczą one wprost studentów. Budynek 'Dostęp do budynku' Budynek jest zwykle otwarty w godzinach 7.00–20.00 w dni robocze i 7.00–19.00 w weekendy, ale to się zmienia w ciągu roku (z powodu świąt, dni wolnych od zajęć). Rozsądnie jest wyjść przed zamknięciem, gdyż drzwi do budynku blokują się automatycznie. Niektóre osoby posiadają kartę wstępu, otwierającą (zależnie od nadanych uprawnień) drzwi wejściowe (również w nocy), drzwi do wybranych sal laboratoryjnych i inne pomieszczenia. Karty dostępu używane są przez pracowników oraz niektórych studentów z racji pełnionych funkcji w organizacjach studenckich, które wymagają dostępu do budynku poza godzinami otwarcia. Dodatkowo dostęp do pracowni robotyki zabezpieczony jest przez zamek elektroniczny otwierany kartą wstępu, do której tymczasowy dostęp uzyskują uczestnicy Turnieju Robotów Walczących. Karta ta otwiera również drzwi wejściowe. 'Struktura' Budynek dzieli się na dwie części: matematyczną (lewe skrzydło) i informatyczną (prawe skrzydło). Przed przekroczeniem progu Wydziału możesz zobaczyć okna dwóch sal wykładowych, zwanych aulami. Są to sale mieszczące 240 (sala 0004) i 190 (sala 0089) osób. Po wejściu znajdziesz się w przestronnym holu. Jeśli pójdziesz korytarzem na wprost, znajdziesz po prawej stronie Koło Naukowe Matematyki Finansowej, ogólnodostępną salę przeznaczoną do nauki i punkt ksero, po lewej – bufet. Na końcu korytarza znajduje się dwupoziomowa biblioteka wydziałowa. Analogiczny korytarz na piętrze to korytarz, w którym znajdują się pokoje władz Wydziału – po lewej stronie są dziekanaty a po jego prawej – sekretariaty dydaktyczne instytutów (to w nich będziesz załatwiać wszelkie studenckie sprawy). Sekretariat ogólny znajduje w bocznym korytarzu na piętrze w tylnej części budynku. Jakiego typu sale możesz tu spotkać? * Sale wykładowe, mające na wyposażeniu komputer dla wykładowcy, projektor, mikrofon i oczywiście miejsca dla wszystkich uczestniczących studentów. * Sale językowe zawierają komputer prowadzącego zajęcia, projektor, kilkanaście miejsc siedzących, słuchawki dla każdego studenta. * Sale laboratoryjne – znajdziesz w nich stanowiska komputerowe, tablice i projektor. Większe sale tego typu mieszczą około dwudziestu studentów, mniejsze – dziesięciu. Poza pracowniami "bezdyskowymi" oraz "novellowymi" (patrz dział "Konta i loginy") jest również pracownia urządzeń mobilnych zaopatrzona w komplet nowych komputerów iMac. * Sale ćwiczeniowe przypominają sale ze starych szkolnych murów: ławki, krzesła i tablice. Wszystkie sale poza ćwiczeniowymi są zwykle zamknięte, gdy nie ma w nich zajęć. Wyjątkiem są dwie pracownie ogólnodostępne, jedna po stronie informatyków, druga po stronie matematyków, obie są „bezdyskowe”. Tych sal możesz szukać na parterze i na pierwszym piętrze. Poza wymienionymi wyżej salami są jeszcze pokoje wykładowców i ćwiczeniowców, które odwiedzać będziesz raczej tylko w ramach dyżuru prowadzącego, bądź obejrzenia wyników kolokwium. Mieszczą się one głównie na drugim i trzecim piętrze, ale nie tylko. Z interesujących pomieszczeń warto jeszcze wspomnieć o trzech kołach naukowych działających na naszym Wydziale. * KSI – Koło Studentów Informatyki UJ, pokój 1173 – I piętro * KMS UJ – Koło Matematyków Studentów UJ, pokój 1008 – I piętro, * KNMF – Koło Naukowe Matematyki Finansowej UJ, w głównym korytarzu na parterze Wszystkie pomieszczenia są ponumerowane. W numerze postaci ABCD poszczególne cyfry oznaczają: * cyfra A – numer piętra * cyfra B – 0 lub 1, po której stronie korytarza jest sala – 0 oznacza zewnętrzną, a 1 wewnętrzną * cyfry C i D – zwykła numeracja porządkowa W razie problemów z wydostaniem się z jakiegoś pomieszczenia można zawsze zadzwonić na portiernię (12 664-66-25). 'Biblioteka' Otwarta jest zwykle w godzinach 9 – 18, co też czasem może ulegać zmianom. Znajdują się tam pozycje przydatne tak do nauki do zajęć, jak i do rozwijania własnych informatyczno-matematycznych zainteresowań. Własne notatki często nie wystarczają. Można w niej skorzystać ze stanowisk komputerowych (bezdyskowych), sali cichej nauki oraz czytelni. Książki możemy wypożyczać na okres dwóch miesięcy. Po upływie tego terminu musimy je albo oddać, albo prolongować, w przeciwnym wypadku zostaje naliczona kara za przetrzymanie (20gr / dzień). Można przedłużyć wypożyczenie osobiście, telefonicznie lub za pomocą emaila. Naraz można wypożyczyć najwyżej pięć książek. Studiując na innym wydziale – tylko trzy. Dodatkowo, gdy zbliża się termin oddania książki, wysyłany jest do Ciebie email z powiadomieniem. By zapisać się do biblioteki wystarczy przyjść z legitymacją w ręce i poinformować o chęci zapisania się. Do niedawna do wpisu był wymagany indeks, do którego wbijało się pieczątkę. Zmienia się to właśnie w roku akademickim 2011/2012, jako że indeks nie jest już obowiązkowym wyposażeniem studenta. Legitymacja jest Twoją kartą biblioteczną. Przychodzisz, wybierasz książki, podajesz je przemiłej pani bibliotekarce i po chwili możesz wyjść z wiedzą zgromadzoną na kartach ksiąg. Teraz tylko trzeba umieścić ją w głowie… Istnieje komputerowy katalog książek w bibliotece, jest to jednak katalog dotyczący całej Biblioteki Jagiellońskiej, więc i wszystkich książek we wszystkich jej oddziałach i bibliotekach wydziałowych. http://www.bj.uj.edu.pl/uj/katalog http://www.bj.uj.edu.pl/ W Bibliotece Jagiellońskiej istnieje możliwość rezerwacji książek, w naszej wydziałowej – nie. Telefon i kontakt: http://www.matinf.uj.edu.pl/wydzial/biblioteka 'Gdzie można skorzystać z komputera' Są dwie ogólnodostępne pracownie komputerowe, komputery w bibliotece oraz w kołach naukowych, ale możesz przynieść także swój. O tym, jak podłączyć się do internetu przeczytasz w dziale "Dostęp do internetu". Istotną kwestią jest sieć komórkowa, która nie wszędzie w budynku ma zasięg. Oczywiście jest on zależny od używanej sieci oraz modelu telefonu, warto przekonać się, gdzie możemy wygodnie rozmawiać, a gdzie stajemy się nieosiągalni. 'Gdzie i kiedy można się uczyć' Przede wszystkim na zajęciach. Ale także przed, pomiędzy i po zajęciach trzeba znaleźć czas na naukę. Budynek Wydziału daje nam taką możliwość. Można się uczyć od rana do wieczora (jak ktoś czuje taką potrzebę) w godzinach otwarcia budynku. * Są trzy sale ogólnodostępne, w tym dwie komputerowe. * Można korzystać z sal ćwiczeniowych, jeśli tylko akurat nie ma w nich zajęć. * Biblioteka wydziałowa i czytelnia. * Koła naukowe są otwarte niemal cały czas i zapraszają w swoje progi – można w nich liczyć na pomoc w razie trudności w nauce oraz ciepłą herbatkę. =Studenci= Samorząd Studentów UJ Samorząd Studentów UJ tworzą wszyscy studenci UJ. Przedstawiciele Samorządu wybierani są przez społeczność akademicką, a podstawowym zadaniem Samorządu jest reprezentowanie braci studenckiej. Od 1990 roku co dwa lata studenci Uniwersytetu wybierają swoich przedstawicieli. Obecnym Przewodniczącym Samorządu Studentów Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego jest Dawid Kolenda (kadencja 2011/2013). Biuro Samorządu mieści się w Collegium Novum, tam też załatwiamy większość spraw z nim związanych. Wśród zadań Samorządu jest m.in. rozdzielanie środków pomocy materialnej, udział w działalności uchwałodawczej Uniwersytetu, reprezentowanie interesów studentów przed organami uczelni. Ponadto Samorząd organizuje i finansuje bardzo liczne inicjatywy, o których więcej przeczytać można na jego stronie. http://www.samorzad.uj.edu.pl/ http://www.facebook.com/samorzad.uj 'Ubezpieczenie NNW' Samorząd Studentów UJ umożliwia proste i szybkie wykupienie ubezpieczenia od następstw nieszczęśliwych wypadków. Wystarczy przyjść do biura Samorządu w Collegium Novum w godzinach jego pracy (9.00 – 14.30) i wykupić ubezpieczenie, które kosztuje 25zł. Zapewnia ono studentowi wypłatę odszkodowania w razie, gdy ulegnie on wypadkowi. Obejmuje ono cały rok akademicki. Potwierdzenie ubezpieczenia zostaje wbite na ostatniej stronie indeksu, można też otrzymać je na osobnym druku.Jest to specjalna oferta PZU SA dla studentów, która daje gwarancję zwrotu kosztów poniesionej szkody do kwoty 35 000 zł. Oczywiście można też ubezpieczyć się w innej firmie. Innym popularnym ubezpieczeniem wśród studentów jest Karta EURO 26. http://www.uj.edu.pl/studenci/ubezpieczenia http://euro26.pl/ Wydziałowa Rada Samorządu Studentów ("wydziałówka") Oprócz Samorządu działającego na szczeblu ogólnym (UJ), na każdym wydziale funkcjonuje tzw. Wydziałówka, czyli Wydziałowa Rada Samorządu Studentów (WRSS). Na WMiI w jej skład wchodzi 6 osób: 3 studentów matematyki i 3 studentów informatyki. Członkowie WRSS są przedstawicielami studentów w Radzie Wydziału oraz w Radach Instytutów. Członkowie wydziałówek mogą interweniować w indywidualnych sprawach studentów. To oni reprezentują społeczność Wydziału przed pracownikami Uniwersytetu, w szczególności Dziekanem. Członkowie Samorządu wchodzą ponadto w skład Wydziałowej Komisji Stypendialnej, która rozpatruje wnioski studentów o pomoc materialną. Nasza Wydziałówka zajmuje się także organizacją cyklicznych wydarzeń mających na celu zwiększenie integracji studentów (Wydziałowa Impreza Integracyjna) oraz ułatwienie im dostępu do wydarzeń kulturalnych (darmowe lub bardzo atrakcyjne cenowo bilety do teatru / filharmonii). Wspiera pracowników WMiI w organizacji Dnia Wydziału i obchodów Uniwersyteckiego Dnia Pamięci. WRSS pełni również funkcję informacyjną. Przekazuje studentom wiadomości o wydarzeniach na Wydziale, jak i o inicjatywach Samorządu Studentów na szczeblu ogólnym. U wyznaczonych przedstawicieli Samorządu można też zasięgnąć informacji o zagranicznych wymianach studenckich. O bieżącej działalności WRSS WMiI można dowiedzieć się m.in. z konta na facebooku oraz ze strony internetowej Samorządu. Z członkami Wydziałówki można kontaktować się osobiście podczas dyżurów w pomieszczeniu WRSS (pokój 0140 w budynku wydziału) oraz mailowo, pisząc na adres samorzad.mat.inf@gmail.com. http://www.samorzad.uj.edu.pl/departament/news/8 Studenckie koła naukowe działające na Wydziale Matematyki i Informatyki UJ Koła poza działalnością naukową – jak organizacja konferencji studenckich czy wyjazdów naukowych – są także świetnym miejscem do poznania nowych osób, uzyskania pomocy – w nauce lub ogólnopojętym studiowaniu, a także zapewniają miejsce, gdzie można posiedzieć pomiędzy zajęciami. 'Koło Studentów Informatyki UJ' O KSI i naszej działalności możesz przeczytać w osobnym rozdziale w dalszej części informatora. 'Koło Matematyków Studentów UJ im. prof. Stanisława Zaremby' Powstałe 3 grudnia 1893 roku Koło Matematyków Studentów UJ im. prof. Stanisława Zaremby jest jedną z najdłużej działających na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim organizacji naukowych, która nie tylko zrzesza studentów matematyki, ale ma także liczne grono sympatyków poza Instytutem Matematyki. Jednym ze statutowych zadań Koła jest organizacja naukowego życia studenckiego. Zadanie to realizuje wytrwale i różnorodnie poprzez: Szkoły Zimowe i Letnie, Quasinaria Wiosenne i Jesienne, Naukowe Sesje Studenckie i tym podobne imprezy. Ponadto stara się zadbać o bardziej rozrywkową stronę życia. Organizuje mecze piłki nożnej pracownicy-studenci, turnieje brydżowe oraz szachowe, imprezy andrzejkowe i karnawałowe, na których wraz ze studentami bawią się również pracownicy Instytutu Matematyki. Burzliwe i fascynujące dzieje KMS są udokumentowane w licznych kronikach, które można obejrzeć w lokalu Koła. Można tam także wypić herbatę i podyskutować, a studenci młodszych lat mogą uzyskać pomoc. Skrupulatnie zbierane są treści egzaminów z mijających sesji, aby mogły służyć przygotowującym się do nich w przyszłości. KMS Posiada własną obszerną bibliotekę, zawierającą zarówno cenne wiekowe woluminy, jak i książki najbardziej przydatne studentom. Koło stara się również patrzeć na studia od wesołej strony. Przykładem mogą służyć: Konkurs na Limeryk czy Konkurs na Cytat Roku wyłaniany z gromadzonych przez studentów ciekawych cytatów i powiedzeń wykładowców, a przykłady twórczości humorystyczno-matematycznej zawierają się w wydanych przez Koło skryptach "Rozmaitości absurdalne" oraz "Rozmaitości uśmiechnięte". Siedzibą KMS jest pokój 1008. http://kmsuj.im.uj.edu.pl/ 'Koło Naukowe Matematyki Finansowej' W 2009 roku grupa ambitnych studentów matematyki połączona wspólnymi zainteresowaniami z dziedziny matematyki stosowanej, szczególnie zaś szeroko rozumianej matematyki finansowej, dostrzegła siłę królowej nauk jako narzędzia wspierającego nowoczesny rynek biznesu. Brakowało jednak miejsca, w którym można byłoby regularnie spotykać się, wymieniać poglądy i swobodnie rozmawiać o nurtujących zagadnieniach. Silna motywacja oraz wspólne działania pozwoliły na stworzenie własnego koła naukowego i stawianie pierwszych samodzielnych kroków na polu nauki i przedsiębiorczości. Od kilku lat Koło Naukowe Matematyki Finansowej rozwija swoją działalność, biorąc udział w różnorodnych przejawach aktywności naukowej na naszej uczelni, nawiązując szerokie kontakty, organizując szereg spotkań, warsztatów, praktycznych seminariów związanych z matematyką finansów i promując ideę Koła także poza murami uczelni. Siedziba KNMF stała się miejscem częstych spotkań, gdzie rozwinęły się również silne więzy koleżeńskie. Do najważniejszych celów działania Koła należą: * Wspieranie i prowadzenie działalności naukowej * Wypracowywanie umiejętności pracy zespołowej * Umożliwianie rozwoju indywidualnych zainteresowań * Pogłębianie wiedzy w zakresie teorii * Zdobywanie praktycznych doświadczeń * Rozwijanie przedsiębiorczości i kreatywnego myślenia * Rozszerzanie kontaktów z ludźmi nauki i biznesu * Zacieśnianie więzi koleżeńskich Siedzibą KNMF jest pierwsze po wejściu do budynku przeszklone pomieszczenie po prawej stronie w głównym korytarzu. http://www.knmf.im.uj.edu.pl/ Turnieje i zawody Na Wydziale oraz poza nim organizowane są różnego rodzaju konkursy, w których każdy może wziąć udział. Jest to dobra okazja na rozwinięcie własnych umiejętności, zdobycie doświadczenia, zawarcie cennych znajomości i nieraz niebagatelne wygrane. Poniżej wymieniamy zawody organizowane na WMiI, znane polskie turnieje oraz garść popularnych konkursów międzynarodowych. 'Turniej Robotów Walczących' Na naszym wydziale znajduje się pracownia robotyki, wyposażona w zestawy Lego Mindstorms NXT 2.0 oraz roboty Khepera. Nazwy turnieju nie należy brać zbyt dosłownie, ponieważ roboty raczej rywalizują w ustalonych konkurencjach niż "walczą". Dla obu typów robotów odbywają się osobne turnieje, składające się z eliminacji oraz finału, przeznaczone dla studentów kierunków zamawianych na UJ. Są to zawody drużynowe, a dla zwycięzców przewidziane są nagrody pieniężne oraz możliwość wyjazdu na ogólnopolskie zawody robotyki PozRobot w Poznaniu. Szczegóły są ustalane na specjalnym spotkaniu na początku roku. Aby być na bieżąco, warto śledzić stronę http://www.robotics.ii.uj.edu.pl/ 'Uniwersyteckie Zawody Informatyczne (UZI)' Jest to typowy konkurs programistyczny organizowany dla studentów kierunków zamawianych na UJ, w którym zawodnicy mają ograniczony czas na napisanie programów w C, C++ lub Pascalu, rozwiązujących zadane problemy. Dla zwycięzców przewidziane są nagrody pieniężne, ponadto zawody te wyłaniają również drużyny reprezentujące UJ na Akademickich Mistrzostwach Polski w Programowaniu Zespołowym oraz ACM International Collegiate Programming Contest, czyli analogicznych zawodach międzynarodowych. Szczegóły odnośnie danej edycji konkursu można znaleźć na stronie http://jlp.tcs.uj.edu.pl/ 'Graphics Real-time Applications (GRA)' Konkurs organizowany w semestrze letnim w naszym instytucie mający na celu rozwijanie zainteresowań i umiejętności w dziedzinie tworzenia aplikacji graficznych czasu rzeczywistego. Stworzone aplikacje są oceniane przez jury w kilku kategoriach, m.in. pod względem efektowności czy niezawodności. Na zwycięzców czekają atrakcyjne nagrody. Szczegóły dostępne są pod adresem http://gra.ii.uj.edu.pl/student/ 'Internetowy Turniej Programów Walczących' Turniej indywidualny, przeznaczony dla każdego, organizowany przez Koło Naukowe Informatyków Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego. Celem uczestników jest napisanie programu, który na ustalonych w danej edycji zasadach, przeprowadzi rozgrywkę przeciwko programowi sędziowskiemu. Nagrodami w konkursie są książki, nagrody rzeczowe oraz koszulki lub kubki promocyjne ITPW. Dokładne informacje na temat przebiegu turnieju znajdują się pod adresem http://itpw.mimuw.edu.pl/ 'Potyczki Algorytmiczne' Ogólnopolski konkurs programistyczny, dostępny dla każdego, polegający na pisaniu programów rozwiązujących zadane problemy w jak najkrótszym czasie. Runda eliminacyjna jest rundą zdalną, przeprowadzaną za pośrednictwem internetu, finał natomiast odbywa się w Zielonej Górze. Dla zwycięzców przewidziane są bardzo atrakcyjne nagrody rzeczowe. Szczegóły można znaleźć na stronie http://www.konkurs.adb.pl/ 'Inne' * Google Code Jam – turniej algorytmiczny składający się z czterech rund (w tym rundy eliminacyjnej), a także finału odbywającego się co roku w innej placówce Google'a (w 2011 finały odbyły się w Tokio). Poza tym na 1000 najlepszych programistów czekają atrakcyjne koszulki. (http://code.google.com/codejam/) * Google Summer of Code – nie jest to konkurs, a realizowany co roku w okresie wakacyjnym program wspierania Wolnego Oprogramowania. Studenci, którzy się zakwalifikują, otrzymują możliwość pracy nad "żywym" projektem pod okiem doświadczonych mentorów oraz wysokie stypendia rzędu 5000$ (http://code.google.com/soc/) * Facebook HackerCup – turniej składający się z eliminacji, dwóch rund internetowych oraz finału w Palo Alto w Kalifornii. Na zwycięzców czekają wysokie nagrody pieniężne. (http://www.facebook.com/hackercup) * ImagineCup – konkurs technologiczny przeznaczony dla studentów z całego świata. Eliminacje organizowane są przez lokalne siedziby Microsoftu. Finały odbywają się co roku w innym miejscu, w 2012 jest to Sydney, a hasłem przewodnim tej edycji jest "Wyobraź sobie świat, w którym technologia pomaga rozwiązać najtrudniejsze problemy ludzkości". (http://www.imaginecup.com/) Konferencje Studenci działający w kołach naukowych organizują liczne konferencje studenckie, z których wiele może zainteresować studentów informatyki. Poniżej możesz przeczytać o tych, które są naszym zdaniem szczególnie interesujące. '8. Studencki Festiwal Informatyczny' Studencki Festiwal Informatyczny to trzydniowa konferencja, podczas której można wysłuchać około dwudziestu wykładów obejmujących swą tematyką większość najnowszych trendów w informatyce. SFI jest największą tego typu konferencją w tej części Europy i może się poszczycić udziałem kilku światowej rangi autorytetów w ubiegłych siedmiu edycjach. W SFI udział brali m.in. Andrew Tanenbaum, Joe Armstrong, Stephen Wolfram, Chad Fowler i Gilad Bracha, a z polskich specjalistów – Krzysztof Diks, Jerzy Grębosz, Roman Kluska czy Ryszard Tadeusiewicz. Festiwal jest wyjątkowy także ze względu na swój studencki charakter – organizowany jest w całości przez cztery koła naukowe czterech krakowskich uczelni: * Koło Studentów Informatyki Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego * Studenckie Koło Naukowe Informatyków BIT Akademii Górniczo-Hutniczej * Koło Naukowe Informatyków Politechniki Krakowskiej * Koło Naukowe Informatyki Uniwersytetu Ekonomicznego w Krakowie Jeśli chcesz sprawdzić się w organizacji tak dużego wydarzenia, przekonać się, jak wygląda przygotowanie konferencji dla 2500 osób, zobaczyć jak pozyskuje się prawdziwych sponsorów z prawdziwą gotówką, prowadzić anglojęzyczną korespondencję (a później wypić piwo) z osobami, o których czytasz w Wikipedii i w portalach technologicznych, wreszcie przekonać się, że współpraca między studentami UJ i AGH nie tylko jest możliwa, ale nawet przebiega wyjątkowo owocnie – zapraszamy do udziału w organizacji! Wystarczy zgłosić się w KSI. Ósma edycja odbędzie się w dniach 8–10 marca 2012, już teraz serdecznie zapraszamy. http://www.sfi.org.pl/ 'Liczby-Komputery-Życie' Studencka Konferencja Matematyczno-Informatyczno-Biologiczna Liczby-Komputery-Życie to konferencja organizowana wspólnie przez Koło Studentów Informatyki, Koło Naukowe Studentów Biotechnologii "Mygen" oraz Koło Matematyków Studentów UJ. Obszar zainteresowań konferencji stanowią wszystkie zagadnienia, w których komputery służą w naukach biologicznych, a przede wszystkim szeroko rozumiana bioinformatyka. Konferencja przyciąga zarówno utytułowanych profesorów i doktorów, jak również licznych studentów zainteresowanych tą tematyką. Prawdopodobnie podobnie jak w ubiegłym roku odbędzie się na naszym Wydziale, tym bardziej wszystkich studentów informatyki zainteresowanych bioinformatyką serdecznie zapraszamy. Bardzo przydadzą się także osoby chętne do pomocy w organizacji, liczymy zwłaszcza na pierwszych studentów bioinformatyki – prosimy o kontakt z którymś z organizujących kół. http://lkz.ksi.ii.uj.edu.pl/ 'IT Academic Day na Wydziale Matematyki i Informatyki' IT Academic Day to konferencja organizowana przez Microsoft i studentów zrzeszonych w KSI. Traktuje ona o nowych technologiach pojawiających się w świecie IT. Cała konferencja skierowana jest do wszystkich studentów (i nie tylko) zainteresowanych nowymi technologiami oraz głębszym poznawaniem już istniejących, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem technologii od firmy z Redmond. 'Człowiek zalogowany' W styczniu planowana jest zupełnie nowa konferencja, tematycznie łącząca psychologię z IT – Człowiek zalogowany. Wśród poruszanych zagadnień nie zabraknie psychologicznych i społecznych aspektów internetu, marketingu w sieci, fenomenu sieci społecznościowych i Web 2.0. Warto zobaczyć! 'SeMPowisko' SeMPowisko jest interdyscyplinarną studencką konferencją naukową organizowaną w maju przez zaprzyjaźnione Koło Matematyczno-Przyrodnicze Studentów UJ ("koło SMP") z WFAiIS. Konferencja skierowana jest to wszystkich studentów, których pasją są nauki przyrodnicze. Przewidziane są intrygujące i zadziwiające referaty z pogranicza fizyki, chemii, biologii, biotechnologii, biochemii, nanotechnologii, matematyki, informatyki i wielu innych dziedzin, wygłoszone przez studentów i zaproszonych gości. Chcesz, aby wszyscy usłyszeli o Twoim ciekawym wyniku naukowym lub czymś, co Cię ostatnio zafascynowało? Możesz wygłosić o tym referat! Studencka atmosfera SeMPowiska sprzyja stawianiu pierwszych kroków w referowaniu, a na wszystkich uczestników konferencji czekają miłe niespodzianki! http://smp.if.uj.edu.pl/~www-wiki/wiki/sempowisko:start https://smp.if.uj.edu.pl/forum/index.php 'Warsztaty Letnie i Warsztaty Zimowe' Międzynarodowe Warsztaty dla Młodych Matematyków (International Workshop for Young Mathematicians) jest to matematyczna konferencja naukowa przygotowywana przez Koło Matematyków Studentów Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego. Organizowana jest z myślą o studentach i doktorantach kierunków matematycznych oraz pokrewnych, ale mile widziani są także zainteresowani pracownicy naukowi. http://kmsuj.im.uj.edu.pl/warsztaty/ http://kmsuj.im.uj.edu.pl/workshop/ Organizowane są także Warsztaty Zimowe – edycja 2010 poświęcona była teorii gier i obok czternastu ciekawych referatów obejmowała turnieje brydża, pokera, blefa, ogórka i szachowy o Puchar Prezesa KMS UJ. http://kmsuj.im.uj.edu.pl/warsztaty-zimowe/ Góry, Mazury – czyli turystyka Wbrew stereotypom wielu informatyków lubi i uprawia turystykę. Jeśli także zaliczasz się do górołazów, żeglarzy lub innych obieżyświatów to z pewnością ucieszy Cię, że, studiując na Wydziale Matematyki i Informatyki UJ, będziesz mieć sporo okazji, by wraz z innymi studentami rozwijać te pasje. 'AKT Rozdroże' Akademicki Klub Turystyczny "Rozdroże" to bardzo aktywna organizacja działająca przy Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim, organizująca kilkanaście wyjazdów rocznie. Jak sami o sobie piszą "Nie pytamy co studiujesz, jaką masz średnią, ani skąd jesteś. Nie pytamy nawet, czy masz na koncie zimowe wyjście na Mont Blanc, czy wiosenne na Kopiec Piłsudskiego. My tylko chcemy zabrać Cię w góry." Wyjazdy z Rozdrożem są świetnym pomysłem z kilku powodów. Przede wszystkim można zawsze być pewnym dobrej organizacji i sympatycznego oraz nietuzinkowego studenckiego towarzystwa. Są także dofinansowane – zwykle wkład własny uczestnika wynosi 20–40zł, dzięki czemu nasz portfel nie ucierpi zanadto po takiej wyprawie. Większość wyjazdów to weekendowe wypady w góry – w Beskidy, w Tatry. W Rozdrożu działa sekcja wysokogórska, organizowane są wyjazdy integracyjne dla przyszłych studentów, wyjazdy na narty, rozmaite slajdowiska i wiele innych związanych z turystyką wydarzeń. Warto śledzić stronę Rozdroża lub zapisać się do newslettera. http://www.rozdroze.com/ 'Informatyka pod Żaglami' Koło Studentów Informatyki wakacje spędza na Mazurach pod żaglami. A przynajmniej cały tydzień sierpnia, wyjeżdżając na Informatykę pod Żaglami – w 2012 roku planujemy już trzecią edycję. Informatyka pod Żaglami to wyjazd integracyjny połączony z krótkimi wykładami w stylu seminarium. Rejs odbywa się tradycyjnie już na Jagiellonce i Jadwidze – nowoczesnych jachtach Uniwersytetu, w dumnych niebieskich barwach. Gwarantujemy dobrą zabawę i już teraz zachęcamy do udziału. 'SKI z KSI' W lutym 2011 odbyła się pierwsza, lecz na pewno nie ostatnia, edycja kołowego wyjazdu na narty (i snowboard) pod nazwą SKI z KSI. Przez trzy dni szusowaliśmy na stokach Magury Małastowskiej, wieczory i noce spędzając w klimatycznym schronisku na jej zboczu. Wyjazd ten nie jest ograniczony tylko do członków Koła, serdecznie zapraszamy wszystkich studentów naszego wydziału! Więcej informacji pojawi się na forum KSI w styczniu. Zachęcamy także do pomocy w organizacji, szczególnie liczymy na pomysły, gdzie mogłaby się odbyć druga edycja. 'Informatyka na Szlaku' Informatyka na Szlaku, zwana też onTrail, to wyjazdy w góry, odbywające się kilka razy do roku i organizowane przez Zespół Katedr i Zakładów. Za niewielkie pieniądze można spędzić ciekawie czas i poznać pracowników naukowych od ludzkiej strony ;) Obecnie inicjatywa ta, po dwunastu edycjach, przycichła. Warto jednak śledzić wątek na forum ZKiZIM, prawdopodobnie to tylko chwilowy przestój i niebawem kolejne edycje się odbędą. http://forum.tcs.uj.edu.pl/viewforum.php?f=17 http://tcs.uj.edu.pl/onTrail 'Rajd Collegium Physicum' Co roku w kwietniu studenci Collegium Physicum organizują Rajd Collegium Physicum. Jest to trzydniowa wędrówka górska kierowana przede wszystkim do studentów trzech wydziałów – Fizyki, Astronomii i Informatyki Stosowanej, Chemii oraz Matematyki i Informatyki. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych "rajdów", Rajd Collegium Physicum jest imprezą o prawdziwie turystycznym charakterze, z wieloma różnorodnymi trasami, gdzie główną atrakcją jest samo chodzenie po górach. Trasy mają różnorodny poziom trudności, każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie. Są też warianty dwudniowe dla zabieganych (ale na WMiI można liczyć na usprawiedliwienie nieobecności na zajęciach, Rajd odbywa się pod patronatem Rektora i Dziekanów trzech wydziałów). Serdecznie polecamy i zapraszamy na siódmą już edycję, nadchodzącą w kwietniu 2012 roku. http://www.physicum.ptt.org.pl/ 'Quasinarium (jesienne i wiosenne)' Koło Matematyków Studentów UJ organizuje dwa razy do roku Quasinarium – są to kilkudniowe wyjazdy integracyjno-naukowe, kierowane do członków KMS i nie tylko. Odbywają się one w atrakcyjnych turystycznie miejscach (jezioro Rożnowskie, Pieniny). Inne wydarzenia 'Festiwal Nauki w Krakowie' Corocznie w maju na Rynku Głównym w Krakowie odbywa się Festiwal Nauki. Podczas Festiwalu krakowskie uczelnie prezentują się na licznych stoiskach, a nasz Wydział tradycyjnie ma własny duży namiot, w którym zwiedzający mogą przekonać się, że robot z klocków Lego może utrzymać równowagę na kuli, wiązanie krawatów to czysta matematyka, a łamigłówki logiczne potrafią pochłonąć ludzi w każdym wieku na naprawdę długi czas. http://www.festiwalnauki.krakow.pl/ 'Dzień Wydziału' Podczas Dnia Wydziału odbywa się kilkadziesiąt wykładów i warsztatów dla licealistów, z których część prowadzona jest przez członków kół naukowych. Główną atrakcją jednak jest finał Turnieju Robotów Walczących. http://dw.matinf.uj.edu.pl/ Zaangażuj się! Większość opisanych w tym rozdziale wydarzeń''' jest organizowanych bądź współorganizowanych przez samych studentów'. Na naszych studiach jest wiele możliwości by się zaangażować, '''zdobyć cenne doświadczenie, zaprzyjaźnić się z wieloma wspaniałymi ludźmi', czasem nawet znaleźć (mniej lub bardziej przelotną) miłość przy okazji organizacji jakiejś konferencji czy festiwalu ;) Zwykle można otrzymać darmową koszulkę i inne gadżety, często również obiad. Warto spróbować swoich sił – organizując konferencję, planując wyjazd na narty, przygotowując kołowe filmooglądanie czy też redagując informator dla kolejnego rocznika studentów. A może masz pomysł na coś zupełnie nowego? Serdecznie zachęcamy do współpracy i, mamy nadzieję, zobaczymy się niebawem przy kolejnym ciekawym projekcie! =Koło Studentów Informatyki Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego (KSI)= O Kole Koło istnieje od 1976 roku. Wspiera aktywność naukową studentów, pomaga w realizacji rozmaitych projektów, organizuje konferencje, podejmuje też liczne działania integracyjne. Lokal Koła stanowi przyjazną przystań, w której można miło spędzać czas pomiędzy zajęciami. Siedziba KSI znajduje się na pierwszym piętrze w sali numer 1173, kilka kroków dalej jest nasza serwerownia (sala nr 1166), w której członkowie Koła mają możliwość umieszczenia własnych serwerów (co ograniczone jest kilkoma warunkami). Każdy członek KSI dostaje legitymację (dzięki której może dostać na portierni klucz do lokalu Koła), koszulkę z logo KSI, a także możliwość korzystania z komputerów (za pomocą konta, które również dostaje na wstępie) i drukarki sieciowej oraz wszelkich dóbr, które znajdują się w Kole. KSI organizuje wyjazdy naukowo-integracyjne – narciarski podczas ferii zimowych i żeglarski podczas wakacji. Wraz z Kołem Matematyków Studentów UJ organizujemy wspólną wigilię. Od czasu do czasu kołowicze mogą wziąć udział w spotkaniach integracyjnych organizowanych przez Koło – takich jak Katarzynki (męski odpowiednik Andrzejek), wieczory filmowe, pizza party, wieczór gier planszowych, czy grill. Posiadamy biblioteczkę udostępnianą dla członków, w której można znaleźć kilka ciekawych pozycji książkowych (jak na przykład przydatna na pierwszym roku "Symfonia C++" Jerzego Grębosza), a także notatki oraz zbiór egzaminów i kolokwiów z lat poprzednich. Ponadto w Kole można wypożyczyć urządzenia mobilne na potrzeby naukowe oraz płytki do układów sterujących – przydatne podczas przygotowywania programów zaliczeniowych na związane z nimi ćwiczenia. Zapraszamy w nasze skromne progi! Jest Ci smutno i źle? A może Koło? Budyń też się znajdzie :) W Kole niemal zawsze trafisz na kogoś, kto sprawi, że świat nagle wyda się piękniejszy. Tu znajdziesz pomocną dłoń. Masz jakieś pytanie dotyczące studiowania? Trafiłeś we właściwe miejsce. Studenci wyższych lat dadzą Ci najlepszą odpowiedź – bo będzie to odpowiedź z autopsji. My też przeszliśmy przez te chwile i te wielkie niewiadome, przez które teraz przechodzicie Wy. I chętnie Wam pomożemy. Wyrazem tego jest chociażby ten informator. Ale pomożemy nie tylko na papierze. Nie rozumiesz materiału, a nie udało Ci się spotkać z prowadzącym ćwiczenia na dyżurze? Jeśli tylko trafisz na właściwy moment i poprosisz o wytłumaczenie danego zagadnienia – dostaniesz je. Poza siedzibą KSI warto także zadawać pytania na Forum Studentów Informatyki prowadzonym przez Koło. Tam skupia się niemal całe studenckie życie Instytutu. Forum stanowi oficjalną internetową tablicę ogłoszeń sekretariatu dydaktycznego II, znaleźć tam można również ogłoszenia studenckie oraz odpowiedzi na nurtujące nas i Was pytania – dotyczące zarówno wytłumaczenia niektórych zagadnień, jak i rozwiązania przykładowych zadań egzaminacyjnych. Gdy odpowiedź na nasze pytanie jeszcze się nie pojawiła – wystarczy utworzyć nowy temat i odpowiednio go zatytułować. Pomoc zawsze się znajdzie. Masz chęć i zapał do organizowania imprez wszelakich, a nie wiesz jak się do tego zabrać? Dołącz do nas! Tutaj zawsze znajdzie się dla Ciebie miejsce. Razem z kołami z Akademii Górniczo-Hutniczej, Politechniki Krakowskiej oraz Uniwersytetu Ekonomicznego organizujemy coroczny Studencki Festiwal Informatyczny – w tym roku odbędzie się już jego ósma edycja. Wraz z Kołem Matematyków Studentów UJ oraz Kołem Naukowym Studentów Biotechnologii "Mygen" organizujemy konferencję naukową Liczby-Komputery-Życie. W czym jeszcze można wziąć udział? W organizacji Dnia Wydziału, stoiska informatyki na Festiwalu nauki na krakowskim rynku i wielu innych – mniejszych lub większych, z których część została opisana w tym przewodniku. Jesteś zmęczony po wykańczającym umysłowo wykładzie? Możesz przyjść do nas i odpocząć w spokoju na kanapie, delektując się pyszną kawą lub herbatą. Nie lubisz rozpuszczalnej? Zaparz kawę w ekspresie! Herbata gorzka? Poszukaj dobrze, cukier schował się gdzieś pomiędzy kawą, a herbatą. Jesteś głodny, a pomiędzy zajęciami masz tylko piętnaście minut przerwy i nie zdążysz zjeść ciepłego obiadu? Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby przynieść z domu gotowy posiłek i tylko podgrzać go w mikrofali. Wiele informatycznych istnień już w ten sposób ocalono! Na ciepło, choć może niekoniecznie na obiad, polecamy tosty! Mniam. Podgrzewanie zabiera zbyt dużo czasu? Więc weź półprodukty i zrób kanapki – wszelkich narzędzi ku temu potrzebnych ci u nas dostatek. KSI jest świetną opcją zarówno dla tych, którzy chcą rozwijać swój informatyczny talent, jak i dla tych, którzy szukają dobrego towarzystwa i świetnej zabawy. I pamiętaj – w Kole można się zakręcić! Strona Koła: http://www.ksi.ii.uj.edu.pl/ Forum Koła: https://forum.ksi.ii.uj.edu.pl/ =Słowniczek= *BJ – Biblioteka Jagiellońska (zwana też Jagiellonką) *BOSZ – Biuro Obsługi Studentów Zagranicznych *CEEPUS – Central European Exchange Program for University Studies to program wymiany studenckiej obejmujący kraje Europy Środkowej *Dziekan – osoba stojąca na czele wydziału. *Dziekanat – miejsce pracy dziekana wraz z osobami stanowiącymi obsługę administracyjną *ECTS – punkty przyznawane za poszczególne przedmioty. Warunkiem zaliczenia roku jest uzyskanie 60 punktów ECTS. *Egzamin – sprawdzian wiedzy kończący większość kursów, mający decydujący wpływ na ocenę końcową *Egzamin licencjacki – egzamin ustny podsumowujący wiedzę nabytą w czasie trzech lat studiów pierwszego stopnia. *ELS – Elektroniczna Legitymacja Studencka *Erasmus – program wymiany studentów i pracowników między uczelniami w Europie *II – Instytut Informatyki *IM – Instytut matematyki *Instytut – niesamodzielna jednostka w strukturze szkoły wyższej, większa od katedry, a mniejsza od wydziału. *IO – inżynieria oprogramowania – jedna ze specjalności na informatyce WMiI *JCJ – Jagiellońskie Centrum Językowe *KKM – Krakowska Karta Miejska *KMS UJ – Koło Matematyków Studentów UJ im. prof. Stanisława Zaremby *KNMF UJ – Koło Naukowe Matematyki Finansowej UJ *Kolokwium – ustny lub pisemny sprawdzian bieżącej wiedzy i umiejętności studentów. *Koło naukowe – studencka organizacja działająca na uczelni wyższej, zrzeszająca osoby o podobnyc zainteresowaniach i wspierająca je w ich rozwijaniu *KSI UJ – Koło Studentów Informatyki UJ *Kurs – przedmiot *Lektorat – kurs języka obcego na uczelni. *LKŻ – Liczby-Komputery-Życie, konferencja studencka *MSDN AA – projekt udostępniający legalne i bezpłatne oprogramowanie firmy Microsoft *MSIS – Modelowanie, sztuczna inteligencja i sterowanie – jedna ze specjalności na informatyce WMiI *Prerekwizyt – kurs, którego ukończenie jest wymagane (a w praktyce zwykle tylko zalecane), by móc podjąć inny interesujący nas kurs *RKN UJ – Rada Kół Naukowych UJ *Rektor – osoba stojąca na czele uczelni, która zarządza nią wraz z Senatem *SFI – Studencki Festiwal Informatyczny – konferencja studencka *SWFiS – Studium Wychowania Fizycznego i Sportu *TCS – patrz Zakład Katedr i Zakładów Informatyki Matematycznej *USOS (Uniwersytecki System Obsługi Studiów) – system informatyczny służący do zarządzania tokiem studiów w szkole wyższej. *USOSweb – internetowy interfejs dla systemu USOS, dostępny dla wszystkich studentów *WBBiB, BBiB – Wydział Biochemii, Biofizyki i Biotechnologii Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego *WFAiIS, FAIS – Wydział Fizyki, Astronomii i Informatyki Stosowanej Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego *WMiI, MiI – Wydział Matematyki i Informatyki Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego *WRSS – Wydziałowa Rada Samorządu Studentów ("wydziałówka") *Wydział – jest podstawową jednostką organizacyjną uczelni wyższej prowadzącą co najmniej jeden kierunek studiów lub studia doktoranckie. *Zakład Katedr i Zakładów Informatyki Matematycznej (bardziej znany jako TCS) – jednostka Wydziału Matematyki i Informatyki działająca niezależnie od Instytutu Informatyki. *Zaliczenie eksternistyczne – zaliczenie zajęć, podczas którego nie jest wymagana obecność na zajęciach, a jedynie oddanie projektu, bądź napisanie testu. Jest ono praktykowane zazwyczaj przy kursach wprowadzających w świat informatyki względem studentów, którzy te podstawy mają już za sobą. Kampusy UJ: * I kampus - tzw. Dzielnica Uniwersytecka w Starym Mieście, najstarsze budynki uniwersyteckie UJ, do których należą Collegium Maius czy Collegium Novum * II kampus - budynki mieszczące się w okolicach gmachu Biblioteki Jagiellońskiej, należą do nich m.in. Collegium Paderevianum czy Auditorium Maximum * III kampus - tzw. Kampus 600-lecia Odnowienia Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego, najnowsze budynki uniwersyteckie umiejscowione w okolicy osiedla Ruczaj. Plan rozbudowy obejmuje jeszcze kilka obiektów. Na chwilę obecną znajdują się tam m.in. Wydział Biochemii, Biofizyki i Biotechnologii, Instytut Geografii i Gospodarki Przestrzennej, Wydział Matematyki i Informatyki, Wydział Zarządzania i Komunikacji Społecznej =Dodatkowe= Tips & Tricks Na zakończenie parę drobnych porad od starszych roczników. *Bardzo ważna sprawa: Pytajcie! Jest to najlepsze remedium na brak zrozumienia materiału. Jeśli boicie się, że wszyscy poza Wami to rozumieją, to możecie się grubo przeliczyć. Często zdarza się, że nikt nie rozumie, jednak boi się zapytać. Znaleźliście się na tych studiach, aby nauczyć się czegoś, a zadawanie pytań jest ku temu najlepszym sposobem. *'Dyżury'. Każdy z pracowników instytutu przez parę godzin w tygodniu ma swój dyżur. Godziny zamieszczane są na stronach internetowych ćwiczeniowców, więc najpierw tam należy szukać. Jest to czas, kiedy możecie zadać wszystkie swoje (nawet najbardziej trywialne) pytania, tak więc można na nich wiele skorzystać. Nie musicie chodzić do Waszych ćwiczeniowców. Jeśli uważacie, że ktoś inny wytłumaczy to lepiej – to śmiało. *Warto pojawić się na pierwszym wykładzie. To na nim dowiadujemy się, jak wyglądają egzaminy, kolokwia, jak obszerny jest materiał przedmiotu oraz w jakie pozycje książkowe należy się zaopatrzyć, aby lepiej przyswoić wiedzę. Poruszanych jest wiele spraw organizacyjnych, o których potem wykładowca nie wspomina – bo było na pierwszym wykładzie. *Jeśli uczycie się do kolokwiów czy egzaminów, najlepiej jest skrzyknąć się w parę osób. Taka nauka w grupie daje o wiele lepsze efekty. Jeśli czegoś nie rozumiecie, to łatwiej wspólnymi siłami wydedukować „co wykładowca miał na myśli?” Tak więc: co dwie głowy, to nie jedna! *Jeżeli macie problem z jakąś częścią materiału – nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, abyście udali się do jednego z kół naukowych i poprosili o wyjaśnienie nurtujących Was problemów. Ludzie będący tam naprawdę nie gryzą! A z pewnością odpowiedzą na Wasze pytania. Mając możliwość wykorzystania wiedzy starszych roczników, nie wahajcie się. Ci ludzie przeszli przez to samo co Wy, więc mają doświadczenie i zawsze coś cennego doradzą. Gdzie można szukać materiałów do nauki? *http://wazniak.mimuw.edu.pl/ – projekt zbierający materiały dydaktyczne dla studiów informatycznych pierwszego i drugiego stopnia. Strona została przygotowana przez pracowników czterech uczelni – w tym naszej. Ogromnie przydaje się przy nauce do egzaminów czy kolokwiów. *Biblioteka Wydziałowa – Znajduje się tam wiele przydatnych pozycji. Zbiory zadań czy podręczniki są niezbędne na studiach, dlatego warto korzystać z możliwości ich wypożyczenia. *Biblioteka KSI i zbiór notatek – W KSI znajduje się mała biblioteka wypełniona książkami, notatkami studentów czy kolokwiami z poprzednich lat. *https://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/~smigowsk/intra/ – Strona byłej studentki naszego wydziału, która bardzo sensownie skatalogowała materiały do nauki wielu przedmiotów. *http://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/~zydron/ – Strona studenta ZKiZIA *http://www.poap.yoyo.pl/matd/ – Strona, gdzie w przestępny sposób i z humorem wytłumaczone są pojęcia z analizy matematycznej i algebry liniowej. *http://www.math.uni.wroc.pl/~newelski/ – Strona pracownika Uniwersytetu Wrocławskiego, gdzie są opracowane materiały do przedmiotów matematycznych. * http://edu.pjwstk.edu.pl/wyklady/ – Obszerne materiały dla studiów informatycznych w Polsko-Japońskiej Wyższej Szkole Technik Komputerowych